


Young Bloods, Raise Hell

by Bootsncatz (bootsncatz), that_girl65 (bootsncatz)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Bank Robbery, F/F, WayHaught Au, Wayhaught - Freeform, bank robbery AU, nicole haught - Freeform, waverly earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsncatz/pseuds/Bootsncatz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsncatz/pseuds/that_girl65
Summary: The Earp Gang needs a new get away driver, so they bring on Nicole Haught. Turns out Waverly is interested in more then her driving. Bank Robber AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a one shot, but I realized it was almost 20 pages at the halfway point so decided to just post it in two parts. Enjoy the first part! Second part to come soon. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr (bootz-n-catz.tumblr.com) or twitter (bootsncatz) for a lot of Wynonna Earp and occasional comedic antidotes.

"Carl is dead."

Waverly gaped at her sister, straw falling from her mouth back into the empty soda can she told herself she was only going to take a few sips of. "Wha-?"

"He was reckless," Wynonna said flopping onto the rickety lounge chair next to Waverly. "Went in guns a blazin' to a convenience store. Stupid Carl."

"Why?" Waverly asked sitting up in her own lounge chair. The old motel in the middle of the nowhere had it's downfalls, but at least it had a pool. It was easy to lay low in the middle of the desert.

Wynonna just shrugged, "He's always been a little crazy. That's what made him a good getaway driver. He probably just saw the convenience store as easy prey. What he didn't expect was for the eighty year old clerk to have a shotgun."

"Jesus," Waverly breathed out.

"Don't worry, we have another one that'll be here tomorrow. Just as good if not better then Carl." Wynonna opened her own can of coke, leaning over and dumping at least half of it in the pool. Waverly watched as she poured the contents of her flask into the can and took a long drink.

Waverly pulled her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose just to fix her sister with a look. "This is the third getaway driver we've lost in a half a year."

Wynonna shrugged and pulled her own sunglasses down from their perch on her head over her eyes. Waverly bounced the straw between her lips, a nervous habit that her sister hated but tolerated. Most of the time.

"It might have something to do with you picking drivers over their level of hotness instead of actual brains or skill."

Her sister made a mouth shape with her hand and mocked Waverly as she spoke, sticking her tongue out at her. "Don't worry." She took Waverly's straw from right between her lips and put it in her own drink. "This one is smart too from what I hear. Also hot but probably more your type then mine."

Waverly flushed and tried to seem disinterested. "What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see."

She laid back down on the chair and adjusted her bikini bottoms. Her type. Seemed like an odd comment to made. Waverly just tried to relax and not think about it. These were her favorite days. The days they just had to lay low and stay out of trouble until the heat passed.

"Where's Doc?"

"Mapping out the next place we're hitting," Wynonna said as she added more whiskey to her can.

"Does he get to use his dynamite this time?"

"Probably not."

"He's going to be mad about that."

***

Wynonna wanted to spend as much time by the pool on their last day of relaxation as possible. Waverly agreed. There was no point really working today when Doc had the floor plan of the building figured out. It was pretty standard as far as banks went and she could use the same code hacking systems she used in the last bank. She didn't think that bank robbing would ever become redundant and somewhat boring but, here they were.

Waverly would have complained to the front desk about the ice machine on their side of the motel being broken, but if the cobwebs were any indication she was sure they didn't care. At least there was another one in the second building across from theirs just a short walk across the pool area. She threw a t-shirt over her bikini and carried the empty bucket across to the working machine. Wynonna was already on her designated lounge chair scrolling through her phone and Doc was probably trying to figure out a way to put dynamite in the plan. 

Staying in Motel's was pretty lonely. Especially since Wynonna always bought the whole thing out to avoid any shady characters from seeing them and reporting them. Waverly would argue that it was more suspicious to rent out an entire motel for four people. Well, three right now with Carl gone. R.I.P. Tim.

As the ice dropped into the bucket, she wondered how many years of dirt and dust were built up in this thing. Safe to say all of these ice cubes were going to be for Wynonna and not her.

She turned to walk back across the pool area when she noticed someone standing and talking to Wynonna. She frowned, wondering if some random person had wandered into the motel for whatever reason. The person seemed tall, red hair...they turned to look at Waverly and she felt her breath catch in her throat. 

Standing there was one of the most beautiful women she'd ever seen. Big brown eyes, a confident almost smug smile. The woman's eyes darted over Waverly's body and she felt her whole body flush with embarrassment and...excitement. Time seemed to slow as she walked along the edge of the pool towards this new...vision. 

_Play it cool, play it cool,_ she thought to herself, _What is wrong with you anyway? It's just the new drive- ___

____

__

Before she could even react, her foot seemed to catch on itself and she tripped, plummeting towards the water of the pool. Ice cubes floated up around her body towards the surface as she sank. She could hear the muted sounds of Wynonna's cackle from above the surface and wondered if it was feasible to just stay down here forever instead of face the embarrassment of coming up for air. But her lungs protested and she pushed up from the bottom to breach the surface. 

She took a deep breath as she broke the surface of the water and brushed the wet hair from her face. The now empty ice bucket bobbed next to her. Wynonna was wheezing because of how hard she was laughing and Waverly splashed her with water to no effect.

"Are you okay?" the woman standing at the edge of the pool asked as Waverly used the stairs to get out of the pool. "I didn't realize this place had a wet t-shirt contest."

Waverly would be mad if she wasn't so distracted by how just...pretty the other woman was. She smiled and looked down at herself, t-shirt clinging to her wet body. She plucked at it in embarrassment and sighed. "Well, that's one way to make a first impression," she mumbled to herself. 

"Nicole," the other woman said extending her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," Waverly said taking her hand. 

She went to pull away but Nicole held on to her hand and leaned forward to whisper. "And I, for one, think this is a great first impression."

Waverly blushed even deeper as Nicole dropped her hand, smirk still firmly in place. "Um, thank you," she said looking down at her hands. The t-shirt began to cling uncomfortably and she smiled up at Nicole awkward. "Sorry, I gotta, um..." she gestured vaguely, still plucking at her t-shirt before grabbing the edge and pulling it over her head. Except...it caught on her earring. "Are you kidding me?" she said practically stomping her foot in frustration. She couldn't see and the more she pulled the more her ear stung. 

"Here," Nicole said grasping the edge of her shirt, “let me help you.”

“Nonono, it’s-“

Nicole’s hands barely brushed her arms as they lifted the wet shirt over Waverley’s head. She didn’t think she could get any redder if she tried when she looked up and saw Nicole peering back at her. “T-thanks,” Waverly said taking the shirt back from her. How were they standing so close together? When did that happen?

“No problem.”

“Waves, this is our new getaway driver,” Wynonna said with a smirk and a wink in her sister’s direction. “Guess what her last name is.”

“What? Why?” Waverly asked.

“Just guess.”

Nicole chuckled and interrupted the two before Waverly could yell at her. “It’s Haught. My last name is Haught.”

Wynonna laughed again and Waverly threw her wet shirt at her face. It hit her with a hard slap but didn’t drown out her laughter. “Well, welcome to the team, Nicole Haught,” she mumbled. 

“I’m going to go put my stuff in my room,” Nicole said picking her duffle up from the ground and nodding towards the motel. “I’ll see you a little later.”

Waverly nodded awkwardly. She turned her head to watch Nicole walk into her room. Great. So her sister had to go off and hire…that! Wynonna cleared her throat and Waverly blinked out of whatever stupor she had been in. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been staring at the closed door but she was sure it was embarrassingly long.

“So you like the new addition I see,” Wynonna said dropping Waverly’s shirt onto the ground. She just shrugged and plopped herself back into her usual lounge chair, hoping that her cheeks weren’t as red as they felt.

“She’s okay. I guess..”

“Just okay?”

“Well I don’t know her yet.”

“But you want to know her,” Wynonna said with that shit eating smirk that made Waverly roll her eyes.

“Don’t act like you know me, Wynonna,” she replied airily. So what if the new driver was super super pretty, nice and made her feel warm all over? That didn’t mean anything.

“Sure, whatever,” she replied with a shrug, "Not like I've known you your whole life or read your diaries as a kid. Not at all." Waverly shot her a look. "Also it's not like all your emotions are totally written on her face and you're clearly hot for Haught." She shot her another deadlier look. Wynonna just laughed.

***

There was a soft knock at the door and Waverly stretched under the sheets wondering what Wynonna wanted so early in the morning. She was usually the last one up. She slipped from the bed and padded barefoot over to the door just as there was a second knock.

"I'm coming," she mumbled as she yawned and opened the door. She blinked as the sun hit her eyes, heart jumping when she saw Nicole leaning against the door frame with coffee in hand. If possible, the smile on her face outshone the just risen sun behind her. Waverly was so distracted she didn't even have time to be embarrassed by her messy hair and typical pajamas (panties and a tank top). Oh no. She was definitely in trouble.

"Morning," Nicole said, her eyes unabashedly taking in Waverly's outfit, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Wynonna said you'd be awake."

Waverly blushed and crossed her arms subconsciously in front of her chest. Of course Wynonna told this super cute girl that. She knew full well what Waverly slept in. She would not hear the end of this later, that was for sure. Even so, she couldn't deny that Nicole's gaze on her made her whole body warm from the inside out.

"I brought you some coffee," the taller woman smiled and held the cup out to her, "Wynonna said we're going to get on the road soon."

She took the cup being offered to her and tried not to think about how soft Nicole's hand felt when their fingers brushed together. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Nicole said , her smile widening and-

Oh no, she had dimples. Super cute getaway driver who brought her coffee and had soft hands had dimples too.

"I'll see you in a few," Nicole said finally taking a step back from the doorway, "Just let me know if you need anything."

Waverly could only nod as she watched Nicole turn and walk away. She went as far as to lean a little outside her room and watch as Nicole opened up her door. When brown eyes met her own she quickly ducked back into her own room with a blush.

Goddammit.

***

_"We're in, Angel Pants."_

"Copy that, Bacon Donut."

Waverly rolled her chair over to the far computer and checked Wynonna and Doc's coordinates on the screen. They had just made it past the main doors and were slowly heading to the vault. Everything was going according to plan. Per usual. 

They had taken an old ice cream truck and redid the entire inside as the ultimate set up. The back of the car had one wall full of all the computers and gadgets that Waverly could ever need to help break into the bank vaults they robbed. Every single map, floor plan and hacker software was at her fingertips. The other wall of the van had a stockpile of weapons for almost any occasion. It hadn't been her first plan in life to become a bank robber. Yet here she was. 

It had started out as a one time thing. Wynonna was in trouble with some people and she needed the money to get out of it. Waverly would do anything for her sister, even rob a bank They figured that they would just rob one bank, get what they needed to pay off their debts, live comfortably and leave the country. But something happened, not just to Wynonna. To both of them. That shot of adrenaline was like a drug that neither of them had wanted to give up. Now, a handful of years later, they remained uncaught. 

"Niffler, please confirm that the device has been attached to the security door." Silence. "Niffler, please copy."

 _"Pray tell, who is this Nifty that you're speaking to?"_ Doc said over the walkie talkie.

"It's you, Niffler," Waverly said sharply, "Please copy that the device is attached to the door."

_"What is a Niffler?"_

"Seriously?" Waverly asked, offended.

"It's from Harry Potter," Nicole said from the driver's seat, "Cute little thing that's good at finding treasure. Right, Waves?" Nicole smiled over at her and her dimples were so distracting that she almost forgot to answer.

"Correct," she said with a wide smile. 

_"I don't like the idea of being something cute and little as I am neither,"_ Doc insisted.

Waverly rolled her eyes, "Fine! Code Name TBD, is the device attached to the security door?"

_"Attached."_

Mumbling to herself, Waverly activated the mini computer and ran the program on her side computer. The progress bar filled slower then she would have like, but it finally beeped at one hundred percent and she let out a breath. "Bacon Donut and TBD, you're in. Disabling the cameras..." She logged into the security system and set up the loop, waiting for a few minutes to make sure it was good to go before- "And you're good to go. You have about fifteen minutes."

 _"You're amazing, Angel Pants,"_ Wynonna said. Waverly leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms above her head. Her hands touched the cold metal roof of the van. She looked over towards the front of the car only to see Nicole looking back at her.

"Harry Potter fan?" Nicole asked leaning on the arm rest.

Waverly nearly fell off her stool with how quickly she turned around to face Nicole. Her wheeled chair hobbled threateningly so she gripped the edges to remain upright. Thankfully she played it off by remaining as stone faced as possible and clearing her throat. “You’ll be interested to know that you’re talking to the former President of the Purgatory Harry Potter Fan Club or more commonly referred to as P.H.P.F.C.,” she said waving an imaginary wand in the air.

“Oh, so a big fan,” Nicole said, eyes wide.

The brunette made sure to firmly plant her feet on the ground and blushed. Maybe spilling all her embarrassing childhood memories to the hot girl wasn’t the way to go. You’d think she would have learned that by now. She shrugged and tried to play it off, “I know, it’s nerdy-“

“No,” Nicole said grabbing her baseball cap from the passenger seat and putting it backwards on her head, “It’s cute.”

“Very cute,” Waverly breathed out dreamily, somehow yet again distracted by her stupid stupid face.

“What?”

“What?” she snapped out of it and nearly fell again. “So um,” clear your throat, sound normal, “what did you do before this?”

Nicole shrugged, “A little bit of this. Little bit of that. What about you?”

“That’s alarmingly vague,” Waverly said quickly looking over at the monitors to make sure everything was still on track. Everything seemed fine so she pushed her chair towards the front of the van and closer to Nicole. “I took a lot of online classes. Language and computer classes the most. And now I’m here.”

“Here looks good on you,” Nicole said. Waverly wondered if she was just going to always be blushing in front of Nicole or if it would end soon. She guessed not by the way her stomach flipped every time her eyes met brown. Again she found herself staring, only brought out of it when her headset rang with static and she pushed herself back towards the monitors. 

“Angel Pants to Bacon Donut, are you ready for the extraction?” Waverly asked as she brought the mini computer back online.

 _“Bacon Donut to Angel Pants, we’re ready to bring the locks back online,”_ Wynonna’s voice rang in her ear.

“Copy that,” she answered typing in the password and letting the vault security come online. “Vault is locked.”

 _“Now, Haught Stuff, pull around the front,”_ the older Earp said.

Nicole started the car with a chuckle as Waverly walked to the front and sat in the passenger seat. “Where did that code name come from?”

_“Waverly didn’t tell you?”_

She could feel the smart ass comment coming from a mile away but couldn’t stop it in time.

_“That’s what she called you last night.”_

“I did not!” Waverly squeaked as she buckled herself in. She kept looking straight ahead as Nicole pulled around to the side of the building but she could feel her smirk in her peripherals. “I did not,” she clarified quietly to just Nicole. She nodded slowly as she turned off the headlights and turned around the corner. She turned her baseball cap around to the front and pulled a bandana over her nose and mouth. Waverly pulled the hood of her sweater over her head and covered her mouth with a scarf.

Just as they pulled up to the back door of the bank, Wynonna and Doc came out and towards the van. Wynonna opened the side door and jumped in, Doc after her. They threw the heavy duffle bags on the floor as Nicole took off. Wynonna leaned against hers and looked up towards the front as the sound of sirens began in the distance.

"Oh, hey, we got a pretty good start this time," Wynonna said taking a breath before pulling her gun from my hip. She adjusted the beanie on her head and cocked her gun as the sirens got closer. Doc stood up, pulling her up with him. They opened the sliding door on the right ride of the van just enough to stick the upper halves of their bodies out. Waverly rolled down her window and pulled her shotgun up from the floor to prepare. The blood pounded in her ears, despite the years of experience she had doing this. It was always a thrill, a risk. That's probably most of the reason they kept doing it.

"Ready, Haught Stuff?" Wynonna asked as the first cop car rounded the corner behind them.

"Born ready," she said pushing down on the accelerator. Wynonna took a casual shot at the front tire of the police car, making it pop and the car to lose control. Another police car joined in behind them and another at the front. Waverly cocked her rifle and aimed for car in the front. Just as she shot the car dodged and hit a side barrier on the street, spinning out and blocking the road.

Nicole swerved and went down a side street. Doc and Wynonna both shot at the cars behind them, causing one to stop and hit the other one. Both of them stalled and everyone strained to listen for any more sirens. The distant sound of a siren could be heard overhead and Nicole turned off the headlights. She turned down the first alley they saw in an attempt to stay out of the main streets. Just as they were coming up to cross street, the lights of a police cruiser lit on the driver’s side. 

“Don’t stop!” Waverly yelled to Nicole as she jumped into action and through herself on the driver’s lap to point her rifle out the window and take out the wheels just in time that it slowed and stopped, front barely scraping the side of their van. Nicole reached the other side of the street and to a freeway underpass, driving along the under it fairly out of view. 

Everyone just breathed for a moment, listening and waiting for the sound of more sirens. When none came, everyone breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed for a moment. It only took a few seconds for Waverly to realize that she was fully sitting sideways on Nicole’s lap. But by the smirk on her face, Waverly would guess that Nicole had realized it quite some time ago. Nicole’s arms were on either side of her body clutching the steering wheel, effectively trapping her on her lap.

“We make a good team, Earp,” Nicole said lowly. Waverly could only squeak in response and thing of how she was somehow even prettier this up close. She could basically count her eyelashes and feel her breath on her face. Oh no. She really was in trouble.

“I guess we do,” she answered with her own smile. She let her eyes linger on the other woman before she stood up from Nicole’s lap, pushing her arm from the wheel to break free. She put the shotgun back under the passenger seat and went to the back of the van with Wynonna and Doc. The duffle bags were open and they were both busy counting the stacks of money. The eldest Earp's eyes kept looking up at Waverly, a smug grin on her face and eyebrows raised.

“I told you she was your type,” Wynonna sing songed. 

Waverly hit her big sister’s shoulder with her own but couldn't help but smile. “Shut up.”

Wynonna just kept smiling. 

***

They were holed up in another tiny motel in the middle of the desert, their usual stops after break in. Wynonna claimed the crappier they were the less likely people would come search for them there, but Waverly suspected that she liked the isolation. She didn't mind it herself. She got to just read and sit by the pool all day. The day or two after a break in, Waverly was glued to the tv or her phone. She looked up every article she could find on the break in to make sure they didn't leave any traces but also to check to see if anyone got hurt. Usually the crappy televisions that hadn't been updated since the eighties barely picked up a signal, but this morning she must have adjusted the rabbit ears just right to get a local news station.

_"Officer McGullins was injured in the pursuit and is currently in critical condition-"_

There was a knock at the door. Waverly wiped a tear with the heel of her hand and ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to make herself presentable. She got up from the bed and answered the door, her stomach flipping at the sight of the red head. Damn her stomach anyways, always the betrayer. She wasn't quite ready to admit to the universe that she had dreams about kissing Nicole Haught and running her hands through her hair. Nope, not at all.

"Hey," Waverly managed.

"Hey, you coming to the pool?" Nicole asked. She still had that stupid (cute) baseball cap on her head, sunglasses hanging from the front of her bathing suit top between her breasts. It led Waverly's eyes straight to the toned lines of her stomach and the way her hip bones led down to her board shorts and-

"Waves?"

Her eyes snapped back to teasing brown ones and she blushed. "Um, yeah, maybe...probably not actually. In a minute."

Nicole raised an eyebrow at her and she looked beyond her into her room, eyes landing on the television. She nodded in understanding and offered a sympathetic smile. "Can I watch with you for a minute? And then we can both go to the pool? I'll even help you throw Wynonna in. You get her feet and I'll get her arms."

Just the thought brought a maniacal grin to Waverly's face. "She would hate that."

"I'm aware."

"Deal."

***  
"I'm going into town. Do you need anything?"

Waverly looked up from her book at Nicole, thankful for the sunglasses over her eyes so she could take in the taller woman the way she wanted to. The day before they had watched some tv (Nicole made her change it from the depressing news after a while) and then threw Wynonna in the pool just like she had promised. Wynonna was as mad as a cat being thrown in a bath and it was worth it. Even after Wynonna pushed her in a few minutes later. 

It was especially worth it for the way that Nicole tipped her head back in laughter. Her pale throat bobbing. Her skin always looked so soft. She wondered if it was as soft as it looked...

Anyways. 

She cleared her throat, remembering that Nicole was standing in front of her and asking her a question. Town. Yes.

"Actually, can I go with you?" Waverly asked shyly, wringing her hands in front of her a little.

Nicole did that cute thing where she looked down at her feet and then back up at Waverly through her lashes. It made her die a little every time. "Yeah, of course. I'd love the company. I'll even buy you coffee."

"That sounds an awful lot like a date," Waverly said with a raise of her eyebrow. Nicole chuckled, the sound ringing through Waverly's bones in an oh so pleasant way.

"I-...Don't you think dating coworkers is a bad idea?" Nicole said pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

Waverly shrugged, only faltering slightly, "We're not really coworkers, are we?"

Nicole looked at her for a moment, searching Waverly's face before shaking her head. "So are you coming or what?"

She bounced into her room and grabbed her keys and phone before joining Nicole outside, closing the door behind her.

***

Waverly sat back in the car, cradling her cold coffee between her hands and smiling over at Nicole. They stopped in front of a post box and Nicole had an envelope on her lap. ”So, you take drive me all the way here and buy me coffee? And you open doors for me, and you're saying it's not a date?"

"That's right," Nicole said. She reached across the car to get in the glove compartment, her upper body just leaning on Waverly's legs enough that she could get a whiff of her shampoo. Or maybe it was perfume…whatever it was smelled like vanilla donuts. No. Vanilla dipped donuts. Nicole sat back up when she found what she needed and Waverly sighed at the loss. 

She just watched as Nicole uncapped a pen with her teeth and held it between her lips as she wrote an address on an envelope. Waverly tried to look uninterested but she looked out of the corner of her eye as those dexterous hands wrote out: McGullins Family.

“Nicole,” Waverly whispered, watching in awe as she licked the envelope and she saw a hint of cash inside. “What are you-? What is that?”

The red head just shrugged and dropped it in the slot. “Nothin’.”

“Is that…was that money for the officer that was hurt?”

She started the car and just smiled softly over at the youngest Earp. “I just want to help.”

If Waverly could have jumped across the center console and kissed Nicole without causing an accident, she probably would.

***

Wynonna walked into Waverly's room not bothering to knock and threw herself down on the bed. "So did you guys bang yet?"

Waverly blushed a deep red and threw a pillow at her sister from her place at the top of the bed. "Excuse you, Wynonna!"

"That's a no," Wynonna said taking the pillow and folding it under her arms to rest her head on. "Did you at least make out?"

"I have no idea who or what you're talking about," Waverly said airily, not even looking at her sister. 

"Like fuck you don't," Wynonna said wriggling her eyebrows, "Don't act like you haven't been thinking of a sexy red head every night."

Waverly paused and looked at her, "You really think she's sexy?"

"Oh yeah," she answered with a scoff, "But don't worry, I won't steal her from you."

It was Waverly's turn to scoff and she pushed Wynonna with her foot. "Excuse you," then she muttered, "Like you could even if you wanted to."

"Oh I totally could," Wynonna said with a smirk, "But don't worry, I wouldn't do that to my baby sister. My sweet baby sister who so desperately needs to get laid."

Another pillow flew at Wynonna's face as she just laughed. "You're horrible."

Wynonna's teasing face peaked and dissolved into her big sister face. It wasn't something Waverly could describe. It was something about her eyes, the way they softened, that made Waverly want to tell her all her secrets. "No but really, what's up with you two?"

Waverly played with the corner of the pillowcase and tipped her head to the side. "She says she doesn't date coworkers."

"Oh, right," Wynonna said chewing the inside of her cheek, "I forgot about that.”

Waverly stared at her for a moment, wondering if she had heard Wynonna right. “Wait you-…did you know about this? Did you know her before?”

“Did I not mention that?” Wynonna said screwing up her face, “We uh…I knew her from the Bandido’s. Shows dating one of the other girls in the gang. It ended not well and ever since then…” Wynonna trailed off with a shrug.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Waverly accused, moving on the bed so she was laying on her stomach. If Wynonna knew Nicole before all of this, she knew a lot more about Nicole then she ever let on. She even knew her ex-girlfriend for goodness sake! Speaking of. “And was she cute?”

Wynonna smiled softly and pushed on Waverly’s shoulder. “Beautiful,” she said with a wistful sigh, “But definitely not as beautiful as you. Good thing I didn’t take up all the good genes, huh?”

“More like good thing all the bad ones were used up with you and Willa,” Waverly muttered under her breath, earning her a firm smack on the head with a pillow. She snatched the pillow from Wynonna’s hands and gathered it under her head.

“Hey, listen,” Wynonna said scooting parallel to her sister and tapping her nose with a finger, “I think if anyone’s going to convince her that her standards are stupid it’ll be you.”

Waverly sighed dramatically. “She’s just so pretty. And sweet.”

She made a gagging sound. “Gross.”

“Then stop asking about it.”

“Touche,” Wynonna sighed.

***

Waverly decided she needed to up her game. Nicole probably just didn't realize how serious she was about making out with her. And maybe dating her. Probably dating her. So she just had to be a little more clear. Plus, she really had a lot of nerve to flirt with her when she had no intention of dating her. She couldn't smile at her, or bring her coffee or do that thing where she looks Waverly up and down and make her feel like her skin was a million degrees if she wouldn't go on a date with her. 

She pulled back the musty curtains of her motel room and peeked to see who was out there. Wynonna was lounging in a chair arms splayed on the armrest and cup hanging lazily from a limp hand. Doc was on the chair next to her in nothing that resembled a bathing suit. He was still in his jeans, long sleeve shirt and vest with his hat over his face. At least his sleeves were rolled up. That was about as casual as she had ever seen him. She made a note to take him shopping at the next place there didn’t have to hideout.

But her eyes landed on Nicole who was slowly lowering herself into the pool. She was wearing her bikini and swim shorts, long legs disappearing under the translucent surface of the water. Waverly sighed but shook herself out of her stupor and walked back into the bathroom. The pale pink tile cast an odd glow over her skin, fluorescent light flickering above the dirty mirror. She adjusted her bikini top and ran a hand through her hair until it fell on her shoulders just right. So what if she had spent an extra half hour doing her hair when she was just going to get in the pool? If she was going to put on the skimpiest bikini she has with the purpose of being seen by a certain someone, she was going to do it right. 

She tested out a hair flip in the mirror a few times and when she was satisfied, she slipped her sunglasses on with a self assuring nod. "Alright, Waves," she said to herself in the mirror, "You got this."

With one final nod she walked out of her motel room and towards the pool. She fixed a confident smirk on her face and an extra sway to her hips. Her feet hit the hot cement and she immediately regretted not wearing her flip flops, but tried to keep the smile. She would just have to get into the pool as quickly as possible or her feet would burn off. She started walking a little faster while her eyes sought out Nicole. 

She rounded the corner of the pool so that she was on the same side as Nicole just as she was walking out of the pool. Brown eyes looked up and locked with Waverly's, darkening in a way that made her falter for a moment. Though, she recovered fairly well if she said so. She watched Nicole's eyes dart down her body and it was like the world started moving in slow motion. If she listened hard enough, Waverly could swear she heard some sort of sexy pop song playing behind her as she walked. Or...maybe that was just Wynonna's ringtone. Either way it worked in her advantage and she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Nicole's jaw went a little slack and Waverly's feet were really burning. Fuck. Good thing she was right near the pool stairs and she could stop the torture. 

Nicole was still paused halfway up the stairs, eyes on the youngest Earp as she approached. Waverly's smile got wider as she grasped the stair rail and began down the stairs into the pool. Her feet forgave her as soon as they hit the cool water. She was almost positive there was a first degree burn on her feet but it didn't matter with how Nicole was looking at her. Eyes big and almost spacey, mouth partially open. Yeah, Waverly could guess she made an impression. 

She stopped in front of Nicole, their bodies a half a foot apart. She looked up at the other woman and tried it to gawk at how wet strands of red hair clung to her jaw and cheek. Fingers itched to reach up and brush them away but she resisted. 

"Excuse me," Waverly said as she turned her body to slip past Nicole. She made sure their bodies brushed together ever so slightly, her fingers trailing purposefully over her thigh. A triumphant grin lit her face as she slipped into the water up to her ribs. There was a long pause before she heard the splashing of Nicole finally leaving the pool. She could practically feel the eyes on her back and smiled even wider. 

Wynonna caught her eye from across the pool and gave her an impressed nod, 'okay' sign subtly at her chest. Waverly floated on her back for a moment and watched as her sister leaned over said something to Nicole just out of ear shot. Chances were Wynonna would never tell her what she said, but the pretty blush on Nicole's cheeks was satisfying enough.

***

Waverly watched the monitors of the highjacked security cameras. The left monitor showed what the camera was actually seeing, Doc and Wynonna tediously picking a lock on the bank vault, and the right showed what was being recorded on the tapes, a thirty second loop of the empty room that Waverly was playing over and over. It was possibly the simplest but most important part of her job. Besides the whole getting them the codes to the doors of course. This was also the most tedious part of the job. Watching the loop over and over again to make sure there were no glitches. Which there never were since she was a professional. Clearly. 

Her and Nicole sat in the idling ice cream truck in silence. Nicole hadn't been able to look at Waverly for more then a minute without blushing since her stunt at the pool the day before. She counted that as a win in her book.

She put her hands under her legs as she stared at the screens. Her legs swung under her and she rolled her neck. Her boredom was reaching new levels and she wasn't sure how much of staring at Wynonna and Doc picking at a lock she could take. Especially when Nicole was so close and so silent.

"Hey," Waverly said rolling her chair so she could take a look at the back of Nicole's head, "come sit with me."

Nicole turned a little in her seat to look at the brunette, a small smile creeping on her face. "I'm doing my job here, Earp."

"You can do it over here. With me," Waverly said softly. She fixed the other woman with the sweetest smile she could, blinking her eyelashes at her. Nicole's face broke and Waverly could see her change her mind as her face turned to one of quite resignation. She checked to make sure the brake was on and got up from the seat. She sat in one of the extra rolling chairs and wheeled herself closer to Waverly.

"Okay, I'm here," Nicole said, "What now?"

Waverly practically beamed at the other woman and used her foot to pull her chair closer so they were only a foot away. "Nothing, I just wanted to see you up close." Nicole scoffed and shook her head, auburn hair falling in her face. Waverly's fingers twitched, just wanting to brush the hair from the other woman's face but she just sat harder on her hands. 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flirting with me, Earp," she said with a playful frown.

"And if I didn't know any better, I'd tell you that your dumb rule about not dating coworkers was getting in the way," Waverly responded much cheekier then she felt. Every time she was around Nicole she felt flustered and nervous. The butterflies in her stomach would take flight and her nerves were frayed and on edge.

Nicole laughed and pushed her own hair out of her face. "I like my rule about not dating coworkers."

"We rob banks for a living," Waverly reminds her as if they're not sitting in a high tech van surrounded by equipment and a video feed of the inside of a vault, "I wouldn't call that the typical coworker situation."

They just looked at each other for a moment, Waverly's cheeks slowly heating up under Nicole's gaze. A row of perfect teeth pulled on Nicole's bottom lip and Waverly felt her mouth dry up, eyes darting down to her lips. She was just so beautiful, she didn't know if she could take it any longer. Brown eyes darted down to her own lips and Waverly's stomach clenched in yearning and want. 

She wanted Nicole and Nicole wanted her too. 

Maybe she was crazy, but Waverly swore she could feel it on her.

Waverly licked her lips and, tired of waiting, she practically lunged forward. The chair she was sitting on flew to the other side of the van with how quickly she stood up, banging against the side. Her lips caught Nicole's and the other woman stumbled back in surprise. Waverly held her face between her hands and kept her upright, the chair moving back a little bit from the force of the kiss. Her entire heart stopped at the feeling of their lips together for the first time. They were so soft and she was so warm. When Nicole reciprocated the kiss, Waverly's heart started in her chest again. It expanded to the point of bursting and she felt Nicole's hands on her hips.

She felt Nicole pull her between her legs and Waverly noted how even with Nicole sitting and her standing, she was still only slightly taller then her. Long slender fingers curled in the fabric of Waverly's shirt, her own tangling through red hair. They pulled away for only a moment to catch their breaths, lips still brushing together as they breathed. Waverly dared not to open her eyes, afraid that it would all be a dream if she did. Nicole pulled her impossibly close, their bodies completely flush as their breath mingled between them.

Maybe it had only been a week since she met Nicole, but the feeling in her chest was like years of pent up longing and need being released as their noses brushed. Nicole leaned forward and connected their lips again, softer this time. Waverly sighed into the kiss, the heat in her stomach grew and she nearly died when she felt Nicole's tongue on her bottom lip.

Not into dating co-workers her ass.

She met her tongue with her own eagerly and their kiss deepened, Nicole's hands slowly slipping into the back of Waverly's shirt. She sighed wistfully at the feeling of warm hands on the small of her back. Is this what heaven was like? Quite possibly.

_"Angel Pants! Bacon Donut to Angel Pants!"_

Waverly jerked back at the sound of her sister's voice, knocking Nicole off balance. The stool slipped from under her and rolled across the van as Nicole hit the floor with a thud. Waverly stumbled down with her, knee landing hard on Nicole's thigh. The red head squeaked in pain as Waverly scrambled for her walkie talkie. From her spot on the ground, Nicole's hands still tangled in her shirt, Waverly slapped her hand on the desk in an attempt to find the walkie.

_"Angel Pants? Do you copy?"_

Her hand felt the cold plastic and she pressed down the button. "Angel Pants to Bacon Donut. I copy. What's you're issue?" she said trying not to sound out of breath.

 _"Niffler and I are in the vault. We'll be out in a half hour,"_ Wynonna said. She could hear Doc grumbling about his code name in the background. _"Have Haught Stuff pull around in twenty three."_

"Copy that," Waverly said checking the monitors once more to make sure everything was in place. She let out a sigh she didn't realize she was holding and put the walkie back on the desk.

It took her a moment to recover, but the tingling on her lips reminded her of the situation. She looked down and saw Nicole laying on the floor in the same place she fell, leaning back on her elbows and Waverly kneeling between her legs. She smiled down at the other woman and a slow smile spread on her face to match. Her face was flushed and lips swollen...she'd never looked prettier.

Nicole reached for the hem of Waverly's shirt and pulled gently until the brunette down was hovering over her, hands planted near Nicole's hips.

"So," Waverly whispered, kiss swollen lips brushing against Nicole's, "About that whole not dating co-workers thing..."

A deep throaty chuckle reverberated around her and Nicole pulled her down by her collar until their lips met again. "Maybe I could be persuaded," she said between kisses.

"Oh yeah? How?" Waverly teased as she settled fully on top of her.

"Just stop talking and keep doing what you're doing," Nicole said deepening the kiss again. Without warning, Nicole flipped them over without disrupting the kiss and settled between Waverly's legs. She hooked her leg around the taller woman's hip and pulled their bodies flush together. The friction from the seam of her pants hit her i just the right way that she groaned into Nicole's mouth. She could feel the cocky smirk on Nicole's face as she kissed down Waverly's jaw and neck. 

She sighed and grasped Nicole's bicep, another hand between her shoulder blades. She loved feeling the way her muscles strained and stretched under the skin and wondered what it would look like. Nicole bit a little roughly at her pulse point and Waverly's hips jerked up with a gasp. Her skin tingled and she bent her neck to capture her lips. As their kisses got more desperate, Nicole pressed her hips harder down into Waverly's. She felt like she was overheating, a thin sheen of sweat coating her skin as she kissed the woman above her with abandon.

"Bacon Donut to Haught Stuff, we're coming your way," Wynonna said over the walkie.

They both paused for a second, staring at each other with wide eyes before jumping apart and into the front seats. 

"Fuck," Nicole whispered making sure the headlights were turned off before clicking the car into gear. Driving to the rendezvous point, Waverly buckled the seatbelt with shaky hands, her body still strumming with arousal and itching to reach across and touch Nicole again. She licked her lips and tried to focus on the road again, running a hand through her hair and straightening her shirt. Nicole's hair was sticking up adorably in the back and she reached to brush it back down just as the sliding door slammed open and their companions piled into the van.

"Woo!" Doc said putting the duffles in one spot in the middle of the van as Nicole peeled away, "That was a good one."

Wynonna was frowning at her sister and she immediately knew that Wynonna was aware just what was happening before they picked them up. Waverly shook her head, hoping her sister wouldn't say anything. She just looked between the two in the front seat with a smirk and Waverly would care if she wasn't so deliriously happy, lips still tingling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this little fic idea that turned into an almost 60 page ordeal. There be some sexual bits (just one really) in this so if you don't wanna read it, skip right over it. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Follow me on the tumblr for Wynonna Earp spam or to just chat (bootz-n-catz.tumblr.com).

"Let me take you on a date."

Waverly pulled away from Nicole's neck where she had been nibbling and sucking on the supple skin there. She looked up at the taller woman, struggling to sit up from her place on top of her. They had fallen onto the couch of Nicole's room after Waverly had brought her coffee. Their coffee's were getting cold on the night stand, both of them eager to continue what they had begun the day before.

"What?" 

"Let me take you on a date," Nicole repeated.

"Okay," Waverly said, her voice breathy as Nicole gently pushed some hair from her face. She leaned into her touch and admired the dimples on the other woman's cheeks. It really wasn't fair how pretty she was. She could ask Waverly to jump off a cliff with her and if she gave her that smile, she probably would.

"Good," Nicole said kissing the very tip of Waverly's nose. "Now tell me, how bad is this mark you left? On a scale on one to Wynonna is going to murder me?"

Waverly's smiled sheepishly as she eyed the reddening bruise above Nicole's collarbone. "Mm...maybe closer to a Wynonna will give you a hard time and Doc will be awkward."

"I can handle that."

***

"You know, I really thought for a second that you were going to murder me."

Nicole raised an eyebrow at Waverly as she leaned back against the pillows she had propped up around the edge of the truck bed. Waverly sat across from her, snuggled contently against her own pillows. During their long ride into the desert in a truck that Waverly didn't recognize, it had vaguely crossed her mind that she might be getting into some trouble. It didn't help that Nicole had told her not to look in the bed of the truck. In the way back of her mind, she had been expecting some tarps, maybe a chainsaw, and definitely a shovel for Nicole to dig the hole to bury her in. Instead it was an obscene amount of pillows, a lantern and a picnic basket. 

Close enough.

Now she was sitting, legs straight in front of her against one side of the truck while Nicole sat diagonal against the other side. Her legs were out too and between them was a small spread of food that Nicole had brought.

"I wouldn't go through all this trouble just to murder you," Nicole said with a wave of her hand. Waverly through a half eaten carrot at her, but it only bounced off her chest and landed in her lap. Nicole seemed unaffected.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the one who went through the trouble," Waverly said dipping a new carrot in the hummus between them, "I pursued you, remember."

Nicole speared a piece of pasta from the salad she brought and pointed it at Waverly. "Semantics"

She leaned forward and ate the piece off the fork while Nicole scoffed in fake offense and speared another piece for herself. Waverly smiled and watched the other woman carefully, making sure to look down at her food if Nicole ever looked up at her. Not in a creepy way, or whatever...just in a 'she couldn't believe they were here' kinda way. Here she was on a date with the prettiest girl she had ever met. Sure they were in the bed of a truck in the middle of the desert. But it was perfect.

"Just a reminder," Waverly said breaking the comfortable silence that had settled around them, "I don't put out on my first date."

Nicole at least had the decency to blush, despite her smirk. She pulled down her shirt and pointed out the mark Waverly had left earlier. "But before a first date is okay?"

It was Waverly's turn to blush and she shrugged. "I've been known to make poor decisions."

Nicole let the collar of her shirt slip from her fingers and the fabric moved back into place. The brunette smiled over at Nicole who smiled back easily. They just looked at each other for a moment before Nicole finally broke.

“If you could be anywhere right now, where would it be?”

Waverly thought for a moment and then shook her head. “It’s dumb.”

“I’m sure it’s not.” 

She played with the ends of her hair. “Honestly? I’d be back home. In Purgatory. It’s a small, dumb little town where absolutely nothing happens but…I miss it, you know? It’s my home and I like being stuck in one spot sometimes. I like to be permanent.” Waverly shook her head again. “Sorry, that’s probably a really dumb answer. Not exciting at all.”

“It’s perfect,” Nicole replied easily. Waverly blushed and just stared at Nicole, a smile growing on her face. “What?” the red head chuckled.

Waverly shrugged. "Can I say something that will sound crazy and probably scare you off?"

"Try me."

She bit her lip nervously and looked down at her lap. "Things with you are...easy. And not in a 'we've already made out a bunch' kinda way," she amended quickly, "I just mean...I never struggled to talk to you or find something to say. And when it's quiet between us it's a...good quiet. You know what I mean? I trust you with my life and I know that's part of our job but, I trust you in a way that I haven't trusted someone for a long time. Maybe ever. And-...I guess...I don't know. I just am really glad we're here, on this date. Because I want to get to know you more and I want to be...with you." 

She took a deep breath and looked up at the stars as if asking for help. It felt like the words were just tumbling out of her in a jumbled mess. She was sure that Nicole would have tuned out by now anyways but-

Looking back at the red head, she watched as she set her plate aside and sat up on her knees, awkwardly walking over to Waverly. She wedged one knee between Waverly's thigh so that she was straddling one leg, then held her face in her hands lightly.

"I feel the same way," Nicole said pressing her forehead to Waverly's. She brushed their noses together and smiled. "Every single thing you said." She kissed her so softly it was like the promise of a kiss more then anything. The only reason Waverly knew that their lips met was the tingling that spread from her mouth and along her whole face. It was soft, but the weight of it knocked the air from her lungs and she remained still for a moment as Nicole backed away and resumed her place on the other side of the truck bed. 

Waverly blinked and registered that Nicole was far too far away from her now. Pupils blown, lips parted, she crawled over to Nicole and straddled her lap. Nicole looked up at her, confused, but her hands found Waverly's hips anyways. She kissed the furrow between Nicole's eyebrows.

"What's with that look?" Waverly said draping her arms over Nicole's shoulders and playing with the ends of her hair.

"What look?"

"You look like you're about to complain."

"Why would I complain about a beautiful girl on my lap?"  

Waverly felt her cheeks tint as she leaned in closer to Nicole. She just felt so soft and girly in that moment with Nicole looking up at her like she was the only thing in the world at this moment. Waverly pecked her lips and pulled away, smiling when Nicole chased her lips. 

"You know," Waverly said kissing her again, "You do this thing," another kiss, "Where you talk and say something sweet," another kiss, "And I just melt."

Nicole kissed her deeply then and Waverly felt her heart flutter right out of her chest.

***

"How was your date?" Wynonna asked as she barged into Waverly's bedroom the next morning. She looked around, almost surprised as her sister glared at her from the bed. "Obviously not great if you're by yourself."

Waverly sat up on her bed and frowned at her. "So you barged in even though you expected Nicole to be here too?"

"What can I say? I live to embarrass you," she said throwing her body on the bed. She laid on her back and Waverly moved so she was facing her.

"It was a great date," Waverly said dreamily, "She took me on a picnic in the back of a pickup truck."

Wynonna said under her breath, "Lesbians."

Waverly flicked her arm and continued. "It was very sweet and thoughtful. She was the perfect gentlewoman."

"Hm," was all Wynonna said, trying to appear indifferent. But with the way her eyes kept flickering up to Waverly's, she knew she had more to say.

"What?"

Wynonna turned on her side and propped her head up with her hand, elbow digging into the mattress. "You totally wanted to jump her last night, didn't you?"

Waverly blushed and pulled her pillow against her chest, leaning her chin on it. "No...maybe. She always stops things right before they get...too crazy."

Her sister nodded. "She's either an idiot, or a genius."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe she's just holding off to rev up all your sexual energy. Then when you guys finally...do it, gross, then it'll be extra good."

"That seems complicated."

"Or genius."

Waverly flopped down on the bed with her sister. "I guess we'll find out."

***

Dolls dropped four thick files on Jeremy's desk. The boy looked at where they had covered the work he was doing on a (very) complicated equation and blinked back up at the man in front of him.

"What's this?"

"These, are the four targets," Dolls said sitting on the edge of an immaculate desk, "We need to bring them in ASAP."

Jeremy opened the first one and glanced at the report.

Name: Wynonna Earp  
Age: 27

The main picture was an old one, a mug shot that must have been ten tears old at least. The second was taken on a long lens, Wynonna looked more mature and was flipping off the camera from the passengers side of a van.

He opened the second and a handsome man who almost looked like he stepped out of a different time looked back at him. Mesmerizing blue eyes, full mustache...

Name: John (Doc) Holliday  
Age: 35 - 45 (estimated)

Jeremy looked back up at Dolls and pushed the reports back towards him. "I'm flattered and would love nothing more then to help you bring them in but...I'm just a-...they hardly let me leave my desk. I don't think they're going to let me track down bank robbers with you."

Dolls let his voice get quiet, like he was letting Jeremy in on a big secret. "They don't have to give you permission. I'm giving you permission. And I think you're the right man for the job."

Jeremy practically began to vibrate in excitement. "O-okay then! What do you need from me?"

Dolls smiled and tapped the top of the files. "Tell me where their next hit is going to be. We'll grab them there."

"You got it, sir!" Jeremy saluted and Dolls shook his head, walking away.

***

Waverly finished typing the break-in code into her program and pressed enter with a flourish. "You're in, Bacon Donut," Waverly said with a smile.

 _“Copy that, Angel Pants,”_ Wynonna said, " _We'll see you in thirty minutes...use this time wisely. Wink wink.”_

"Bye, Wynonna!" Waverly said rolling her eyes and taking her headphones off. She set the timer for thirty minutes and breathed a small sigh of relief. Her sister really could be ridiculous and embarrassing. Most of the time if not all of the time. She double checked all the monitors and looked towards the front of the van where Nicole was twisted in her seat watching her. She was wearing that stupid backwards cap that Waverly found just...stupid attractive.

Nicole smiled at Waverly and she felt herself swoon. "You know, Wynonna gave me the dad talk this morning."

Waverly spun so quickly in her chair that she almost fell over. “Excuse me?”

“Yeah, she gave me the typical talk on how if I hurt you she was going to shoot me and all that,” Nicole said with a casual shrug. “It’s not the first time I’ve heard it, but it’s definitely the first time I believed it.”

Still sitting on her chair and walking it closer to Nicole, Waverly took her collar with a smile. “Oh really? You went around breaking hearts, huh?”

“I didn’t say that,” she said, emphasizing the last word in a way that implied it wasn’t completely untrue. Waverly kissed her and began to walk back, pulling Nicole from her chair. They both giggled, pecking each other’s lips as they slowly moved towards the back of the van. Nicole was on her knees in front of Waverly until she pulled Waverly off of it with a chuckle. She straddled Nicole’s hips and kept kissing her, settling in her lap easily. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, kissing slowly and just drinking each other in. After a few moments, Nicole laid Waverly down on her back as she crawled over her. The cold metal of the van floor was actually a relief on her overheated skin. Waverly pointedly wrapped her legs around her hips and brought them close together. As much as she loved the baseball cap on Nicole’s head, she pushed it off so she could run her fingers through silky hair. She lifted her hips up towards Nicole, hoping she’d get the hint and she did, thankfully. 

Waverly pushed Nicole’s shirt over her head and took her own off at the same time. She wanted to feel Nicole’s skin against her own. Their kisses got greedier and hands wandered more. The metal floor was no longer cool against her back, but she could hardly bring herself to care at this point. She felt like her whole body was about to combust. Nicole’s lips found their way to Waverly’s chest, biting and sucking.

Maybe this was it, the moment that she could release the frustration.

 _“Angel Pants, Haught Stuff, be around the front in five,”_ Wynonna said. There was a crash and a curse in the background. _“Make that two.”_

"Fuck," Nicole said jumping off of Waverly and rushing towards the front of the van. Waverly groaned in frustration, the pounding between her thighs distracting to say the least. But she reached for her walkie talkie from her place on the floor and depressed the button.

"Copy that, Bacon Donut," she sighed, "We're on our way."

Nicole threw the car into drive and Waverly threw her shirt on quickly. She locked the rolling chair in place and picked Nicole's shirt up from the floor. She stood up, falling a little when Nicole turned a particularly sharp corner.

"Baby, put her seatbelt on," Nicole said looking in the rearview mirror. 

"Maybe you should put your shirt on," Waverly said dropping it in the red head's lap. She pulled up to the rendezvous point and Nicole quickly put her shirt on. Waverly scooped her hat up off the floor and placed it back on her head. She sat down to buckle into her seat just as the door slammed open and Wynonna piled in, Doc close behind.

"What happened?" Waverly asked, twisting in her seat as the two of them caught their breath and Nicole took off.

Doc spoke first. "I do believe, there was someone in there with us."

"That's impossible," Waverly said with a frown, "I checked everything, went through all of the precautions."

"All I know, is that there was someone or something in there with us that was not supposed to be," Doc reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pile of metal. Waverly took it cautiously and looked at it. It had spindly legs like a spider, a lens that could have been a camera...someone had definitely been watching them.

"Fuck," Waverly whispered to herself as she looked at the small bot.

"Cops?" Wynonna asked sitting up on her knees between Nicole and Waverly as they drove.

Waverly shook her head and set the artifact in her lap. "I don't think so. I'll have to examine it better."

Wynonna nodded like she understood then stared at Nicole for a minute. "Hey, Haught?"

"Yeah?"

"Your shirt's on inside out," the oldest Earp said with a smirk like a cat who caught the canary.

Waverly shot her sister a look over her shoulder and reached up, tucking a piece of hair behind Nicole's ear as she blushed.

***

"Oh, and there goes Pablo," Jeremy said as one of the screens in front of him flickered and went black. His computer monitor was divided into six different window, each with a different video feed in it. Well, now five. He had watched as a large boot came down on Pablo and cut out his camera feed. "Pablo was my favorite."

He had placed six bots in six different bank vaults, not sure which one the Earp Gang would try and hit. But now that he knew where they had hit...he could track their patterns better. He called the other bots back home and switched over to his second computer, looking at the map there. Putting in his algorithm, two red dots popped up on the screen.

"Aha," he said scribbling down the coordinates, "Got 'em."

***

Wynonna kicked Waverly's chair. "You know, this whole you being nerdy thing used to be cute."

Waverly looked up from the desk and shot her sister a look. She had cleared off the tiny desk in her motel room and pulled every lamp in her room to the table to light it as much as possible. She had spent the whole day hunched over the pile of scrap metal Doc had pulled from his pocket. She had analyzed it, ran the chip (which miraculously wasn't shattered) through her programs and still couldn't find the source.

"It's still cute," Nicole said leaning down and kissing Waverly's cheek. She beamed up at her...girlfriend? (Kinda. Maybe.) Especially when she set a fresh coffee next to her. She flopped down in the chair next to the desk where Waverly was working.

Wynonna sighed dramatically, "You missed a whole pool day, Waves."

"I'm trying to figure out who's tracking us, Wynonna," Waverly said using some tweezers to pick up what looked like another small chip. She had separated all the parts into small piles. The pieces were so small and intricate, they had to be from some sort of high tech agency. Her systems couldn't analyze anything. It was like the bot had been wiped as soon as it was taken off line.

"Did you figure it out?"

"...No."

"Babygirl, you're losing your touch," Wynonna said squeezing her shoulder to let her know she was teasing. "Don't stay up too late." She walked out of Waverly's hotel room and winked at her over her shoulder.

Waverly rubbed her eyes, lights popping beneath her eyelids as she did. She felt two strong hands on her shoulders and groaned as the massaged the tension from them. Blinking open her eyes, she looked up to see Nicole smiling down at her. The taller woman leaned down and kissed Waverly's lips, nose bumping her chin from the awkward angle. Waverly laughed and raised her arms over her head to loop them around Nicole's neck. 

"Why don't you take a break. We can go night swimming," Nicole said kissing the top of Waverly's head, "It'll be fun. We can get in the jacuzzi and just relax."

Humming at the prospect, Waverly nodded. "That seems like a great idea. I can't look at this metal any longer."

"Good. I'll meet you out there in five," Nicole said dropping one last peck on Waverly's lips before going back to her own room to change.

Standing up from the chair, she realized how stiff her body was from sitting in the chair all day. She did a quick stretch, downing half of her coffee in one go before getting dressed. Walking out of her room, she saw Nicole already lowering herself in the jacuzzi.

"Started without me I see," Waverly said as she set her towel down on the chair.

"I just wanted to make sure it was perfect for you," Nicole said holding out her arms from her place in the jacuzzi. Waverly's heart melted at the sight and she got into the jacuzzi and immediately filled Nicole's arms. She sat across her lap and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"This is nice," Waverly said relaxing against Nicole. She let her butt slip off her lap so that just her legs were draped over Nicole, head resting on her shoulder. One arm wrapped around Waverly's shoulders, one massaging her calves, Nicole kissed her temple sweetly. 

They just sat like that for a few moments, enjoying the relaxation and each other's company. In times like this it was easy to forget that they were criminals on the run. She could pretend they were just two people hanging out in the normal world. They were practically living together at this point, despite only knowing each other for about a month now and dating even less then that. But they spent every waking moment together, many times falling asleep in each other's arms during some late night talk show or between soft kisses. But, like she had told Wynonna before, Nicole never attempted to go beyond heavy petting. Waverly didn't want to push in case Nicole wasn't ready, but she had the feeling there was another reason why Nicole wasn't going any further. Waverly was pretty sure she was in a constant state of arousal at this point. She figured she could just...ask. But she preferred heavy hints instead. 

Waverly trailed her fingers up and down Nicole's arm. She placed soft kisses on her collarbone and up her throat. Nicole tipped her head back, her hands wandering from her calfs to her thighs. Red hair was tied up as much as she could with her short hair, but it restricted Waverly from one of her favorite past times: running her hands through Nicole's hair. Instead she threaded her fingers through the loose hairs at the base of her skull.

Their lips found each others, sliding together easily. Waverly sighed against her lips, completely consumed with the other woman. Everything about her made her heart flutter and stomach clench. The way her soft, nimble hands would kneed and grasp at her flesh, how even her kisses were gentle and kind unless they were needy and passionate. Waverly had it bad. She hadn't felt this way about anyone since...forever probably. Sure she had dated before. She had a long term boyfriend in high school and the years since she had dated here and there. But they all felt like time fillers since she had met Nicole.

When she was younger, she would read the romance novels tucked under Gus' mattress about true love and soulmates and all the steamy things that went along with that. There she learned about love and feeling like you would die for someone. But she hadn't felt it until Nicole. Maybe it was a little soon to be feeling these things, or maybe her soul just new what she had in front of her. If they were truly meant to be, was there such thing as 'too fast'?

Waverly adjusted herself so she was straddling Nicole's lap. Nicole palmed her ass and Waverly tilted her hips towards the other woman. Girlfriend? Now might not be perfect timing but-

"Hey, sweetie," Waverly said after pulling away from her lips, "Are we...girlfriends?"

"I...hope so?" Nicole said with a confused smile, "At least...that's what I told my sister."

"You told your sister about me?" Waverly said, overcome with excitement.

"Yes," Nicole nodded, "She's very jealous. I told her she had to stay five feet away from you at all times."

Waverly just stared at Nicole for a moment before whispering. "So you're my girlfriend."

Nicole just nodded slowly, a small smile on her face as she kissed Waverly again. They took their time, mouths exploring each other's until their hands began to explore more. Waverly’s moved over Nicole’s chest and firm stomach. Nicole palmed at Waverly’s breasts over her bathing suit, and the brunette only hesitated a moment before reaching behind herself and untying her bikini. She pulled back to look at Nicole as she took the top off and let it float away in the water. Nicole’s eyes were wide, eyes darting down to Waverly's breasts before looking back up at her. 

"You're beautiful," Nicole whispered as she leaned down to take a pebbled nipple in her mouth. Waverly leaned back a little to give Nicole better access without bending at an awkward angle or dipping her face in the water. She let her eyes flutter shut and feel the sensations around her. The warm water was bubbling around her, soaking into her muscles, the desert air crisp and cool on her skin, Nicole's mouth...hot and soft against her breast. Not to mention the relentless arousal pounding between her thighs. 

Her hands trailed down Nicole's neck, playing with the tie of her bathing suit. Slowly, she undid it, giving Nicole the time if she didn't want Waverly to go further. Part of her expected it to happen, but instead, Nicole pulled away from Waverly and undid the bottom part of her top before kissing her again. 

Waverly couldn't help but put her hands on Nicole's chest, her thumb tentatively rolling over pebbled nipples. Nicole moaned into her mouth and Waverly felt her heart stop. It was one of the most amazing things she had ever heard. She trailed kisses up her strong jaw, pulling her earlobe between her teeth. Her fingers hooked into the waist of Nicole's swim bottoms and she tugged gently, waiting for permission. The lift of Nicole's hips, making it easier for Waverly to slide them off, was permission enough. She pulled them off as best she could while still straddling Nicole's lap. Long pale legs kicked them away and they floated off, probably to join their tops somewhere.

Their kisses got more fevered, Waverly's hands cupping Nicole's face as she adjusted herself so that she was only straddling one of her girlfriend's thighs. The heat from the jacuzzi was almost becoming overwhelming, but her fingers ached to touch Nicole in every way possible. There was a gorgeous woman naked below her and she wasn't about to let something like a little bit of hot water get in the way of that.

Her fingers trailed over Nicole's stomach, feeling the muscles jump under her skin, the other tweaking her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. The red head pushed her chest towards Waverly and chewed on her own lip with a groan. Waverly put a hand on Nicole's hip and pulled her forward a little bit, tilting her hips in the hot tub so that Waverly could explore her body. Gently, she ran her fingers long the inside of a creamy thigh, feeling every sigh and groan against her lips.

When she reached the apex of Nicole's thighs, she just cupped her at first. She could feel the heat radiating off of her even in the hot water and it made her dizzy. 

“Baby,”“ Waverly said, “Can I-…can I make you feel good?” 

“Please,” Nicole sighed.

Waverly let her fingers slip through Nicole's folds, gathering the arousal there. Nicole panted against Waverly's lips, her fingers digging into the other woman's back. The feeling only spurred Waverly on and she circled Nicole's clit with her fingers deliberately. 

Nicole's hips jerked forward, scooting her almost dangerously low into the water. The bubbles lapped at her collarbone, base of her neck resting on the edge of the pool. Their lips were barely touching, just breathing each other in. Waverly watched as Nicole's brow furrowed, almost like she was concentrating. Her tongue darted out ever so slightly to wet her lips and Waverly was mesmerized. 

How she managed to end up with the most beautiful woman below her was beyond her. Waverly sped up her movements to watch Nicole's face change with each new pressure and speed. Her heart felt like it was about to burst with affection with the way Nicole lurched forward and captured Waverly's lips with her own. 

With her free hand, she put a single finger under Nicole's chin and tipped it up so she had better access to her lips. Nicole's kisses got sloppier, hips moving in time with Waverly's movements. 

"Faster," Nicole panted, nails digging wonderfully into Waverly's back. She complied, circling her two fingers faster and faster around Nicole's clit. Suddenly her whole body stiffened, head tipping back and throat flexing in a strangled moan. Waverly watched her come in rapt fascination, fingers still moving to coax her from her orgasm. It was probably one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen. To imagine that she was the one that did that to Nicole...that was just...there was a tightness in her chest that she didn't want to think about at the moment. 

Her movements slowed as Nicole's body relaxed. She sat, slack jawed for a moment before her eyes fluttered open and settled on Waverly's. She leaned forward and kissed Nicole, her hand slowly leaving her sex and trailing back to her breast. 

Nicole kissed her back lazily, smiling into the kiss. They sat like that for a few moments, basking in each other. Each second that passed, Waverly became more acutely aware of the pounding between her own thighs. The heat of the jacuzzi was becoming too much and she pulled away. 

"Let's go in the pool to cool down," she suggested while grinding herself ever so subtly on the thigh she was straddling. With one last peck on the lips, Waverly pulled away with a smile and stepped out of the jacuzzi. Of all the times she had been thankful that Wynonna bought out entire motels, the moment she was walking topless from the jacuzzi to the pool was the greatest. 

She could feel Nicole's eyes on her as she walked and she added an extra sway to her hips. She slid easily and as sexily as she could into the pool before turning back and seeing Nicole staring at her with wide eyes. The cool water was like heaven on her skin, but just accentuated the heat between her thighs even more. With a smirk, Waverly pulled off her swim bottoms and tossed them to the side of the pool.  

Nicole was out of the jacuzzi within seconds, unashamed in her nakedness as she approached the pool, eyes on Waverly the entire time. Waverly took this moment to take in what a vision her girlfriend was. All lean muscle and lithe limbs...god she was lucky. Nicole was in the pool and slowly approaching Waverly, swollen lip pulled between perfect teeth. Her whole body was on fire just from the look Nicole was giving her, like she was about to devour her. 

Nicole's hand was on her hip and Waverly sighed at the contact. The smirk on her lips faltered when Nicole pulled her towards her, their bodies connecting. Waverly's eyes fluttered shut from the feeling of Nicole's naked body against her own. She could probably stay like this forever. 

"Have I told you how incredibly beautiful you are?" Nicole asked, her voice octaves lower. It made her shiver. She couldn't properly form words so she nodded, swallowing thickly and Nicole pushed her slowly towards the edge of the pool. "Then let me tell you again."

Her back hit the cold cement and arms looped around Nicole's neck, bringing her as close as possible before they kissed. The water lapped at her chest around them and Nicole began to kiss across her jaw. Waverly tilted her neck to give Nicole more access. Her body was so tightly wound at this point that she felt like she could combust at any second. Nicole's hands were on her hips but she needed them touching her sooner rather then later, the pounding between her thighs almost insufferable. 

Thankfully after a few moments of kissing, it seemed Nicole’s hands were itching to explore. They moved from her hips slowly up Waverly’s sides, curling across her ribs and over her breast. One hand remained while the other went back down Waverly’s chest, over her stomach and around her lower back until she could cup her ass. Her hand kneaded the round flesh briefly before she reached for the back of Waverly’s knee, lifting it and pulling her leg around her hips. The movement lifted Waverly just enough that her one foot wasn’t touching the ground, though she was sure that Nicole couldn’t tell since they were in the pool. She felt Nicole’s fingers playing across her groin and slowly inching lower. They raked through short curls until she cupped her sex.

“Waves,” Nicole said, nipping at her bottom lip and pulling with a soft smile, “I really…really like you.”

Despite the pounding between her thighs that was making her desperate, Waverly couldn’t help but smile. She cupped Nicole’s face in her hands and said, “I really really like you too.”

She kissed her then, and ground down on the palm of Nicole’s hand with a moan. Nicole drew circles around Waverly’s entrance. She moved her hips, following her finger until a single digit slipped inside her. She let out a deep sigh of relief, head dipping forward and resting on Nicole’s shoulder. She kissed the skin there, tasting the chlorine and water. Nicole began a rhythm, waiting a few beats before slipping a second finger into Waverly.

Waverly gasped against her and bit down on the skin where her shoulder met her neck. Nicole pressed the palm of her hand against Waverly’s clit and her whole body thrummed with pleasure. It was warm and liquid and oh so wonderful. It was so wonderful to finally feel some relief that she whimpered against Nicole’s neck, her hand on the other side of it. In the back of her mind, she tried to remember that Doc and Wynonna were just a few yards away in their rooms, and moaning at the top of her lungs probably wouldn’t lend to any sort of privacy. So she swallowed them, even as Nicole’s thrusts became firmer and she could feel her panting against her neck. 

Nicole curled her fingers and hit a particularly sensitive spot. Waverly’s head tipped back with a gasp and moan, all thoughts of privacy out the window. All she could think about was Nicole and how wonderful she felt. As her hips began to move with Nicole’s thrust, she felt a tight coil in her stomach begin to wind. She gripped at Nicole’s back, pants and gasps accentuating each movement they made. 

The movement of her hips became frantic as her entire body ran with arousal, the coil getting tighter and tighter in her belly. She gripped Nicole’s back so hard she was sure there was going to be half moon marks on her skin. The coil was so close to snapping, her entire body felt like a string being strung too tightly. Her hips lost any sense of rhythm and the only thing grounding her was Nicole whispering in her ear.

“I got you, baby…I’m right here.”

Nicole curled her fingers inside Waverly and nipped down on her pulse point. Waverly felt lights pop in front of her eyes and her nails dug even deeper into Nicole’s back. She felt herself tighten around her fingers, a strangled moan escaping her throat as she came undone. After a few moments of bliss, she felt her body coming down from the high. She felt like she was floating on a cloud as her muscles relaxed and she melted into Nicole’s arms. 

Nicole placed lazy kisses on her face, soft and warm. Waverly regained some of her brain function and smiled, tilting her head her head to capture her lips. She smiled into the kiss and she could feel Nicole smiling against her lips too. She sighed wistfully as Nicole’s fingers left her and pressed their foreheads together. 

“You’re…amazing,” Nicole said nuzzling their noses together and kissing Waverly briefly. 

Waverly melted, running her hands lovingly through red hair. “You are.”

“Excuse me, ladies!” Doc yelled from his window, “I’ma comin’ through.”

Waverly pulled Nicole closer at the sound of Doc’s voice, followed by an open and close of a door. Doc walked quickly by the pool, hat covering the side of his face to shield him from a view of the pool. Waverly hid her face in Nicole’s neck, giggling at the situation. 

“Hey, Doc,” Nicole said, exasperated. He waved in their general direction, still not looking at them. He filled the ice bucket with some ice and covered his face again as he turned around to go back to his room.

“Ms. Wynonna insisted I get her ice for some reason,” he said. 

Waverly could swear that she heard Wynonna cackling from her own room.

“Night, Doc!” Nicole said as he closed the door behind him. They were silent for a moment, just listening until they both dissolved into giggles. “We should go inside.”

Waverly nodded and pecked her lips before leading her girlfriend into her room.

***

The next day, Nicole was laying on one of the pool chairs, sunglasses over her face. Even though Waverly couldn’t see her eyes with her sunglasses on, she could feel her eyes on her. As she walked past Nicole, she reached out and pulled Waverly into her lap. She landed there with a giggle.

“Ugh, I know I encouraged this but I’m really regretting that,” Wynonna said from besides Nicole, “If I had known you two would be this gross I would not have been cool with it.” 

 

Nicole kissed Waverly’s temple, the younger Earp smiling smugly at her sister. Wynonna just gestured her finger down her throat. 

"Babe, can you put some sunscreen on my back?" Nicole asked, kissing Waverly's shoulder and handing her the bottle.

"Sure, turn around," Waverly said moving off her lap and sitting on the edge of Nicole's chair. She turned on her stomach and Waverly grimaced at the few angry red marks she had left behind the night before. She kissed the marks gently before squirting some of the lotion into her hand, warming it before rubbing it on Nicole's back.

"When you two are done being disgusting, we can talk about the job for tomorrow night," Wynonna said scrolling through her phone, "Maybe you two can keep it in your pants long enough to do your job."

Waverly rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder at Wynonna. "Believe it or not, we can remain professional long enough to complete a job."

***

Except they couldn't remain professional enough to do a job. At least that's what it seemed like with them on the floor of the van, Nicole's hand down Waverly's pants and their breath fogging up the windows.

To be fair, this job was going to take forty minutes instead of the usual thirty because of some extra security measures behind the vault. It was easy enough for Wynonna and Doc to handle, so Waverly felt like they could do something useful for those forty minutes. They had finished just in the nick of time, adjusting their clothes just as Wynonna threw open the van door.

"Ugh, it smells like sex in here, guys! Roll down a fucking window!"

Doc just cleared his throat uncomfortably and Waverly rolled down the windows. 

"You're being a little dramatic, Wynonna," she said looking in the rearview mirror, "It's just musty in here because of your snacks you left in here." It was a lie, and a poor one at that. 

Wynonna gasped and rifled through the back of Waverly's seat pocket. She heard the rustling of bags like she was counting them. "You guys better not have polluted my snacks."

"You're snacks are fine," Waverly said. Her sister popped her head into the front of the van next to Waverly and held an open bag out to her, shit eating grin on her face.

"Chip?"

***

"Jeremy, do we have a definite location for the Earp Gang's next hit?" Dolls had an unfortunate habit of being very quiet when he entered rooms and Jeremy had a horrible habit of being visibly surprised every time he did.

"Yep!" he replied with only a small jump this time. He slid his chair over to his second computer and brought up the map. There was one location circled in red and Dolls leaned forward to get a better look at it.

"You really think so?" Dolls asked, "Seems risky."

"They've been getting riskier every time," Jeremy said pulling up their previous locations. "The last hit had a fail safe on the vault that would essentially suffocate them if they were in there too long."

"Does this next one?"

"Yeah."

"Perfect."

Dolls clapped Jeremy on the shoulder and he collapsed slightly under the force, but tried to play it off. "Guess we should go camp out around there then. We'll set up security surveillance to alert us if they come in the area."

"We're both going?" Jeremy asked.

Dolls nodded curtly. "Pack up. We leave in the morning."

***

Waverly looked at the pile of bolts and metal she had shoved in a plastic baggie during their last move to a new motel. She still hadn't figured out what the bot's purpose was and it was really bothering her. She couldn't find any sort of tracer on it and there was nothing deep in the code that made any sense. Robotics was definitely not her forte, but she knew enough that it really was getting to her. 

Wynonna came into the room, sans knocks per usual, and sat hard on the bed. "We're doing a quick hit tonight."

She set down the parts and looked over at her sister. "Tonight?"

"Yep."

"We haven't prepared yet."

"Well, we just got a message from the Banditos and we...I need to get them some money before tomorrow," Wynonna said with a shrug.

Waverly frowned, "I thought our debt to them was paid."

"Yeah, so did I," Wynonna said rubbing her temples, "I don't need a lecture, okay? I just need you to do this for me. Please."

Waverly licked her lips and nodded, biting her tongue. When Wynonna finally came home after years of running around with the Banditos, she had been thrilled. She could have her sister back. It came at a price, that price being the Banditos exploiting her sister, but it was a small price to pay. Apparently it wasn't high enough.

"What's the target?" Waverly asked with a forced smile. Wynonna stood up from the bed and handed her sister a map. She took it with a nod and Wynonna gave her a tight hug.

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me," Waverly mumbled, returning the hug, "Just leave me alone to work."

***

 _"Angel Pants, we're in,"_  Wynonna said over the walkie.

"Copy that, Bacon Donut," Waverly said checking the vault codes again, "Be safe."

Waverly watched on the screen as the system ran through the numbers for the vault code, the last one popping up on the screen. They were in, Wynonna was fine. The hard part was over. She sighed and set down her headphones, running a hand through her hair. There was the sound of a chair rolling towards her and felt herself relax a little when Nicole kissed her shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked against her skin.

Waverly nodded, "I just...hate that the Banditos still have this power over her."

"I know," Nicole said sweeping Waverly's hair over her shoulder, "They're a...they're not a great bunch. But she's fine. It'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Waverly said letting her eyes shut as Nicole placed soft kisses up the column of her neck.

"I'm positive," Nicole said. Waverly turned towards her and kissed her, trying to let all the stress and worry drain from her. She was fine. They were fine. Wynonna would be fine. Waverly pushed her hair from her face and Nicole pushed her shirt up and over her head at the same time. There was no agenda in what they were doing, Waverly just wanted to forget about all the horrible trouble her sister was in for a few moments. She wants to imagine that they were normal and not on the run from about every law enforcement in the country. 

Nicole pulled Waverly onto her lap, pushing away her chair so that they could be as close as possible. There was a comfort from feeling Nicole's strong arms around her, lips on her lips. She felt safe, even they were always just one mishap away from being arrested or dead. She tangled her hands in Nicole's hair like it was keeping her grounded. They remained like that, kissing softly and letting their hands explore eat other. It was like things were melting away and they could forget about everything else for just a moment. Until-

A single shot rang out in the distance and the two of them jumped apart, just listening for a moment. It was hard to do over the beating of Waverly's heart in her ears.

"What was that?" she whispered.

"There was another shot and Waverly stood up quickly, slipping her shirt over her head and grabbing a gun from the side of the van. Nicole followed suit, jumping into the front seat and starting the car.

There was a pounding on the side of the van and Waverly aimed her gun at it. "Who's there?"

"It's Niffler and Bacon Donut," came Doc's voice from the other side, "I don't want to alarm you but we need to go. Now."

Waverly quickly opened the door, just as another bullet ricocheted off of the building they were besides. Nicole shot towards the sound of firing, but it was dark, they could hardly see anything. Doc was standing on the other side of the door, Wynonna's arm around his neck as he tried to hold her up. Her head lolled forward and Waverly quickly pulled her into the van. It was hard with their height difference, but the adrenaline helped her manage. She fell down, pulling Wynonna up so her head rested on her chest and her back was pressed to Waverly's front. Doc climbed in after her and Nicole took off. Bullets kept hitting the side of the van and Doc went to the front of the car with Nicole to help her try and ward them off as they drove.

Waverly managed to lay Wynonna down in her lap, and she felt something warm and sticky soaking into her jeans. She saw a red stain spreading on Wynonna's upper arm and tried not to panic. "Wynonna," Waverly whispered, pushing dark hair from her sister's face. The skin was more pale then usual and hot to the touch. "Wynonna talk to me."

Wynonna blinked up at her, eyes cloudy but she still managed to smile. "Hey, baby girl, look. I finally got shot."

"What happened?" Waverly asked.

"Ambush," Wynonna said with a small cough, "We went right into a trap."

Waverly ripped the sleeve off of her shirt and tied it above the wound in Wynonna's arm. She as losing a lot of blood. Too much blood. Waverly only knew her basic CPR and first aid skills, but she knew enough to tell that she hadn't been hit in an artery. It was their only saving grace it seemed. After a few moments, the sound of gunshots faded away and Waverly let out a sigh of relief.

"My first gunshot, can you believe that," Wynonna said looking down at her arm, "There's a lot of people that are going to be pissed they didn't get to do it."

"Let's just get you better, okay?" Waverly said holding back the tears, "You're going to be fine."

"It's only a flesh wound," Wynonna said in the worst British accent Waverly had ever heard, "That's the line, right? From that nerdy movie you made me watch that time."

"Monty Python is a classic," Waverly said kissing her sister's forehead, "Now shut up and just relax."

***

"She needs a doctor," Waverly whispered. She had slipped out of Wynonna's room where she had been holed up since they got back to the motel. Wynonna was tucked in her bed, bandage around her arm and finally sleeping. It had been hard to get Wynonna to relax. She kept insisting she was okay but based on the amount of blood Waverly had just on her pants, she knew that was a lie. "The bullet is...pretty lodged in her arm. I think it might have hit the bone and-..."

Waverly crossed her arms in front of her chest and blinked up at Nicole who was listening to her patiently. Nicole rubbed Waverly's arms and kissed her forehead. "She's going to be fine."

She collapsed into her girlfriend's arms and she immediately engulfed her. She pressed her face into Nicole's neck and just breathed her in. Firm hands rubbed her back and she had a moment of peace before she released a sob. Now that she had a second to process, the gravity of the situation hit her. 

Wynonna was shot. She needed a doctor and they couldn't get a doctor without risking they'd be arrested. They were ambushed which means someone set them up. It must have been the Banditos. There was no other explanation. Standing outside of Wynonna's room, Nicole's arms around her while she cried into her neck, Waverly vowed revenge.

"I really fucked up," Waverly said as her sobs dissolved into hiccups, "I should have been paying attention. I didn't even notice the ambush. I should've been watching out."

She felt a kiss to the side of her head and leaned into it. "It's not your fault," Nicole whispered.

"It is. I was distracted," Waverly said burying her head even further into Nicole's neck.

"If it was anyone's fault it was mine," Nicole mumbled. Waverly wasn't even entirely sure she was supposed to hear it. She pulled back and looked up at her girlfriend's face. She sniffled and held Nicole's face firmly between her hands.

"Tell me Wynonna will be okay," Waverly whispered.

"Wynonna's going to be okay," Nicole said with a positive nod. She held Waverly's wrists and squeezed reassuringly. "I actually...know someone who can help. A doctor."

"Really?" Waverly asked, trying to keep the hope from her voice, "Who?"

Nicole took a deep sigh as if she was prepping herself. “My wife.”

It felt like the bottom of Waverly’s stomach had dropped out. She pulled her wrists away from Nicole’s hands and stared up at her. “You’re…wife?”

“She’s basically my ex-wife,” Nicole tried to explain.

“Basically?” Waverly practically squeaked. She felt her tears starting again as a million questions ran through her head. “You’re telling me we’ve been-…you didn’t tell me you were married?”

Nicole reached for Waverly’s shoulders then thought better of it. “I-…we’ve been separated for over a year now. It’s just a little hard to file for divorce when you don’t have a permanent address.”

Waverly shook her head, eyes screwed shut, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Yeah, there’s no pick up line like telling a girl you have a wife. Legally,” Nicole said sarcastically.

“It would have been nice to know,” Waverly argued.

Nicole shook her head and her voice softened, “Honestly, I didn’t really think about it. It’s been so long and we only knew each other for a few months. It was a whirlwind type thing. We were in Vegas and drunk and it seemed like a great idea. But it became pretty clear it wasn’t going to work so.” Nicole shrugged. “She’s just an ex-girlfriend I’m legally bound to.”

Waverly crossed her arms tightly over her chest. She had no reason not to believe Nicole. She trusted her inherently and the way she was looking at her…she wasn’t lying. She looked down at her feet for a moment before looking back up at her girlfriend. “Fine. Call your wife.”

***

Her name was Shea and she was beautiful. It really wasn’t fair. Nicole could have at least had the decency to marry an ugly girl with a horrible personality or something.

She was at the hotel an hour after Nicole called, doctor bag in hand. Nicole introduced them and they smiled pleasantly at each other. Waverly didn’t even really mind the small kiss Shea gave Nicole on the cheek in greeting. Not _that_ much anyways. Nicole told Shue the situation as they walked to Wynonna’s room and the other woman just nodded in understanding. There was a familiarity in their interactions with each other that made Waverly squirm uncomfortably, but she wasn’t jealous. No. She didn’t get jealous. Well, maybe just a little. But just the smallest tiniest hint of jealousy. Nothing more.

As soon as Shea saw Wynonna, the first thing she did was give her pain killers. Even in her slightly delirious condition, the older Earp was still thrilled. Waverly sat on the other side of the bed holding Wynonna’s hand as Shea fished the bullet out of Wynonna’s arm. She watched in rapt fascination, only slightly horrified. Nicole had gone to town with Doc to get more bandages under Shea’s direction. She had given Waverly a pointed look when she asked if she wanted to come with her, but she insisted on staying with her sister. Despite the unusual company.

“So,” Shea said as she slowly extracted the bullet, dumping it in a disposable cup on the side table next to her, “you’re Nicole’s new girlfriend.”

For some reason the wording threw Waverly off and she just nodded.

Shea looked up at her for a moment before she set the tweezers down with the bullet and began to clean Wynonna’s wound.

“You did a good job dressing her arm,” Shea continued, “Do you have medical experience?”

“I was in the Girl Scouts,” Waverly said with a small smile, “And have an unhealthy obsession with surgery and survival videos.”

Shea chuckled. “Well all that ‘Naked and Afraid’ did you a lot of good then,” she said reaching for the needle and surgical thread. Waverly kept watching, even though she wanted to look away. “I’m glad Nicole finally picked a smart one.”

Waverly blushed and looked down at her hands. “I guess she has a type.”

The other woman shrugged, and took a moment to smile at Waverly. “Are you flirting with me?”

They both shared a laugh that broke some of the tension and Shea went back to patching Wynonna up for a moment. “Your sister’s going to be fine, by the way,” Shea said, “The bullet missed all the important things. Her arm is only fractured so she’ll just need a cast for a few weeks.”

“She’s going to hate that,” Waverly snorted.

There was a knock on the door as Shea finished stitching up Wynonna’s arm. Nicole and Doc came back in the room, the former handing Shea the bag of supplies. She walked over the Waverly and rubbed her back, kissing the top of her head. Waverly smiled up at Nicole and reached for her hand, squeezing it. Nicole leaned down and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

***

“So that hot doctor chick was Nicole’s wife?” Wynonna asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

Waverly sighed, but couldn’t be annoyed at her sister. Not with the way her arm so pathetically hung in her cast. It was stuck in a right angle, forearm close to her chest. Thankfully it was her left, non-dominant arm, but that didn’t stop her from threatening Waverly with making her help her go to the bathroom.

“Yes, her soon to be ex-wife,” Waverly said. Again.

“Damn,” Wynonna said as Waverly finished wrapping plastic wrap around her cast. 

“There, I wrapped your cast. I helped you take your jeans off, I ran the bath for you. You can do the rest,” Waverly said getting up from the uncomfortable kneeling position she had been in, Wynonna sitting on the edge of the tub.

Wynonna pouted, “I can’t undo my bra.”

“You’re so lucky I love you.”

“This is just payback for all your diapers I changed,” Wynonna said as Waverly undid her bra.

“Call me if you need anything,” Waverly said ignoring her comment and leaving the bathroom. She walked back to her room, confident that she would be able to hear Wynonna in the next room if she needed her.

Nicole was sitting awkwardly at the desk. She was looking down at her hands, biting her lip. Waverly frowned but sat on the bed across from her either way. “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head. “Nothing.”

Nicole was a horrible liar. She had only seen her lie to Wynonna and Doc before (usually in situations when they asked if they had walked in on something), but she could still recognize it when it was happening to her. There was a sick feeling in Waverly’s stomach and she sat on her hands. “Nicole?”

She sighed, “It was my fault, Waverly.”

“What was?”

“Wynonna getting shot.”

“Babe, no it wasn’t,” Waverly said scooting forward and reaching for Nicole’s hands. She stiffened at first but relaxed a moment later. The action threw Waverly of at first, but she shook it off. “t was just-…we couldn’t have predicted that.”

“You’re right, we couldn’t have predicted it,” Nicole said, “but I could have prevented it. Part of my job is to be the lookout and if I had been doing my job, Wynonna wouldn’t have gotten hurt. I’m not doing my job. I put Wynonna and Doc in danger. I put-…I put _you_ in danger, Waverly. That’s why I-…”

She was sure there was a stone in her stomach now, crawling it’s way up into her throat. “Why you what?”

Nicole licked her lips, looking WAverly carefully in the eyes. “I already got you guys a replacement driver.”

Waverly stopped breathing. “Why would we need a replacement driver?” she breathed out, “We have you.”

She continued like Waverly hadn’t said anything. “I’m going back ho-…away. From here. Don’t worry I trust the new driver more then I can ever trust myself. She’ll be here tomorrow.”

“Nicole, stop!” Waverly said ripping her hands away, “You’re being-…you don’t mean this! I’m fine, Wynonna’s fine. We’ll just be more careful next time.”

“And if we’re not?” Nicole said. “If we mess up one more time, it could be you! You could have been shot. I put you in danger. I got your sister shot.”

Waverly began to pace, throwing her hands up in the air. “It was one time-“

“One time is all it takes to kill someone-“

“Why are you-…you know, a few days after you've told your girlfriend your married isn’t the best time to tell her you’re leaving.”

“This has nothing to do with Shea-“

“Well how do I know that?” Waverly insisted. But she knew it had nothing to do with Shea. Deep down she really really knew. But it was easier to accept Nicole was leaving if she was angry, and she wanted to be so…so angry.

“Waverly, I still want to be with you,” Nicole said grasping Waverly’s shoulders and forcing her to look at her. “I still want to be together. Please.”

“Then stay.”

“I…can’t.”

Waverly set her jaw firmly and shook her head slowly. She was angry and sad and determined not to let Nicole see her weak. She wanted- _needed_ to be angry. She shrugged Nicole’s hands off of her shoulders. “And I thought I could have loved you.”

She saw Nicole’s eyes just long enough to see the hurt before she stormed out of the room and back into Wynonna’s.

***

Wynonna made Waverly buy her a pool float so that she could still go in the pool with her cast. She was wading on her back, her older sister looking up at the sky with her sunglasses on even though the sun had gone down several minutes ago. The pool was starting to feel chilly now that they were later in the year and the summer heat was on the way out.

“She’ll be back,” Wynonna said, “And then I’ll beat her over the head with my cast. Then you guys can kiss and make up.”

Waverly just kept floating. She had cried enough tears in the last forty-eight hours to fill the entire pool

“Have you tried to call her?” 

She shook her head. 

“Has she tried to call you?”

Waverly let her feet fall to the bottom of the pool and stood up. She wrung out her ponytail out and looked up at Wynonna. “I’ve had to turn my phone on silent.”

Wynonna pushed her sunglasses up to the top of her head as she motioned for Waverly to join her on the pool float. Resigned, she carefully got up on the float with her sister, thankful she had forced her to put a plastic bag over her cast. Once she managed to get on the precarious float, she snuggled into Wynonna’s side.

“You’re a beautiful little idiot, you know that,” Wynonna said kissing the top of her head, “Both of you are.”

“She left me,” Waverly sighed.

“She’s an idiot who wants to protect you but doesn’t know how,” Wynonna translated, “She doesn’t realize she’s the best protection you could ever have.”

Waverly scoffed. 

“You know what I think,” Wynonna whispered with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

“What?”

“I think she loves you.”

Waverly felt her whole body heat up but she shook her head anyways. “She wouldn’t have left if she did.”

“You know what the problem is?” Waverly didn’t even have time to answer. “You refuse to admit when you’re wrong and she’s a self-sacrificing idiot.”

“You’ve said idiot three times now.”

“It’s because that’s what she is!”

Waverly just closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the desert. She didn’t want to think about Nicole, not while her heart still hurt the way it did.

“Hey,” Wynonna said nudging Waverly a little, “I heard the new getaway driver is hot.”

“You are so lucky you have that cast or you would be in the pool right now.”

***

“I thought you said that they would have hit this target by now,” Dolls said looking out the hotel window towards the bank.

Jeremy looked at his notes for what felt like the millionth time. “Yeah, they should be here…tonight. Something must have delayed them.”

Dolls closed the blinds and turned to look at his companion. “A week ago, there was a shooting outside of a bank the next state over. Well, they assume it was a shooting. All the authorities found was some casings, blood and skid marks.”

“Maybe that was them,” Jeremy said with a shrug, “I can look into it.”

“You do that. We’ll wait this out a few more days to see if they’re a little off schedule.”

***

Wynonna was literally bouncing in Waverly's room. "I'm so ready for our next job," she said doing what Waverly assumed was supposed to be an impressive karate move. Her cast was bouncing at her side and Waverly had about enough. 

"You're broken."

"Hey, now is not the time to call in my psychological trauma," Wynonna said doing a high kick.

Waverly stood from the bed and put her hands on Wynonna's shoulders to get her to stop moving for just...one second. "You know that's not what I mean. What about your arm?"

"It's fine," Wynonna said moving it like a chicken wing. The only way she really could move it. "I could take this baby off now."

"But you won't," Waverly said, "You have another week in it."

Wynonna threw herself on the chair dramatically. "It's so itchy though!" She took a pencil and shoved it violently down into her cast. Waverly took the pencil away before Wynonna stabbed herself. 

"Your stitches-"

"Are gone. Now I just have a sexy ass scar."

Waverly sat back on the bed, setting the pencil on the nightstand, next to her phone that lit up with another message she wasn't going to answer. Wynonna looked at her phone, eyebrow raised but Waverly gave her a look. There would be no more questions about Nicole and if she was ever going to talk to her again. She was tired of fielding those questions. And honestly, she was too busy being mad at Nicole for not leaving her alone to get over her leaving. If she even could. Just the thought left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Waves," Wynonna said scooting to the edge of the chair, "What if this was our last job?"

She perked up. "What do you mean?"

Wynonna smiled. "I'm kinda done with this...life. And I know you are too. Especially after the Banditos tried to kill us. And I know this bank has a huge vault with way more money they we've ever scored before.

Waverly couldn't help but feel a little hopeful. "So really...this could be the last job we ever do."

"I say we take the money and get the hell out of Dodge. We can live respectful lives or whatever after that."

"Fine," Waverly said, "I still don't think you should do it with your arm, though."

"I'll be fine," Wynonna said knocking on the cast with her fist, "I can do everything I could do before."

***

The new getaway driver was very nice. But Waverly still didn't trust her. Her name was Rosita and she was smart and pretty and made her miss Nicole even more. Waverly sat at her chair, looking at the computers carefully while Rosita sat up front. She already had her gun in her lap and looked like not even a bug could sneak past her in this moment.

"So...how do you know Nicole?" Waverly couldn't help but ask as she watched the fake security footage look for the hundredth time.

Rosita chanced a look back at Waverly and smiled. "Old friend, I guess you could say."

Waverly looked at her blankly, really hoping that didn't mean what she thought it meant. She already met Nicole's wife, she didn't think she could meet an ex too.

"That's...don't worry, we didn't hook up," Rosita said wrinkling her nose. It was like she could read Waverly's mind. "She was a friend. Only. She actually really helped me get out of a bad boyfriend situation."

She let out a small sigh of relief and smiled at Rosita. "Yeah, sounds like something she'd do."

It was silent for a few moments before Rosita spoke up again. "You know, she wouldn't shut up about you when she called me." Waverly's heart floated and shattered at the same time. "I wasn't sure if she was calling just to brag about her new girlfriend or if she actually had a job for me."

Waverly couldn't help but smile, even as she tried to focus on the camera that showed Wynonna and Doc in the vault. As she was watching it, she noticed something in the corner of the room. She squinted and scooted closer to the screen, watching the little black thing move along the edges of the vault like a bug. It clicked and she hit the button on her headset to talk.

"Bacon Donut, Niffler," she said trying to keep her voice even, "You know that bot you found a couple of jobs ago? Well, there's one in there with you now."

 _"Well, I'll be damned,"_ Doc said over his radio, _"Good catch, Angel Pants. We'll take care of the varmint."_

"It's to your left, under the shelves, Niffler," Waverly said. Doc began inching towards the shelves while Wynonna continued to shove bundles of money into the duffle bag awkwardly. She held the duffle bag precariously with her broken arm, her good one loading in the money. Rosita opened her door, gun in front of her as she stared into the dark.

"Who's there?" she shouted into what looked like nothing. Waverly couldn't really see from where she was in the van, the only windows being the windshield and front windows. She grabbed her shotgun anyways, trying to watch whatever Rosita was doing and the security footage at the same time. Rosita jumped out of the van and there was some rustling in some bushes. Waverly's heart beat evenly, surprisingly, but she could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

The back door to the van opened and a body was thrown in, Rosita jumping in after and closing the door. Waverly trained her gun on the small man curled up in a ball on the floor. She cocked her rifle and asked. "Who are you?"

He looked up at her, eyes wide, "Please don't shoot, I'm not armed."

"Who are you?"

"After I took my weapons test they actually banned me from ever handling one."

"Who are you?" Waverly yelled, "Hands up. Sit up."

He complied, hands raising shakily in the air as he stared between Rosita and Waverly who both had guns on him. "My name is Jeremy, I'm a part of Black Badge Division."

"What's Black Badge? And why are you here?"

"I'm Jeremy, by the way. Nice to meet you. We're ..well we're tracking you guys," Jeremy said pushing himself up with his elbows so he was sitting, "You're Waverly, right? Waverly Earp." His eyes wandered over the the security footage over Waverly's shoulder where Doc had just caught the bot and Wynonna was still shoveling cash. "Hey, he crushed Pablo II!"

"Those bot things are yours?" Waverly asked, lowering her gun a little. He didn't seem like a threat. He seemed like the opposite really. But she didn't like that he knew who she was in the least bit. "Why are you tracking us."

Jeremy looked back at Waverly. "N-no reason." She raised her gun again. "I can't say!"

 _"Bacon Donut to Angel Pants,"_ Wynonna said through the speaker, _"We uh...might have a problem here."_  
   
Waverly looked back at the screen and there was a hulking man pointing a gun at Doc and Wynonna. They both had their own guns on him and it seemed like a stand off at this point. Waverly's mind was going a mile a minute, trying to figure out what to do. She usually wouldn't have a problem trusting Wynonna could get herself out of this situation, but the fact that she only had one arm at the moment really didn't give her confidence. 

She watched as the man surrendered, arms up, and gently put his gun on the ground, kicking it to Wynonna. It was a relief but...also seemed too easy. 

"Was it you guys who shot at us at the last job?" Waverly asked Jeremy. 

He shook his head. "We didn't even know about that hit. Dolls and I only knew about this one."

"How?"

"Math."

"That's a conveniently vague answer," Waverly said turning back to the screen. Dolls, at least the man she assumed was Dolls, reached for her encoding device that opened the vault and kept it unlocked until the team was out of there. He ripped it off the door and a red warning flashed on her computer and the vault relocked.

"Fuck!" she said typing every overwrite code she had into the program. It kept buzzing at her, rejecting every one. "Why did he do that?! Now they're stuck in there."

 _"Um, Angel Pants?"_ Wynonna said looking up to where the security camera was, knowing Waverly was watching, _"How much longer until we run out of air in here?"_

Waverly did a quick calculation in her head, and her and Jeremy said at the same time: "Twenty-five minutes."

Waverly could hear Dolls talking through her headset, a little muffled but still audible. "I don't want to hurt you-"

"Then why would you lock us in this vault?" Doc asked taking strides closer to him.

"I just need you to listen to me, and I knew there was no other way."

"So you thought putting us in imminent danger was a good idea?" Wynonna asked as Doc grabbed him by the collar.

"Listen, by the time my team and yours has us out of here, we'll have had a perfectly rational discussion. So please, put your guns down and lets talk," Dolls said calmly, despite the guns in his face and the ticking time bomb they were in.

"Fuck!" Wynonna said slamming her gun a little too forcefully on the table, "Fine!"

Doc followed suit a moment later and dropped his own gun back in the holster. Jeremy got up and started opening windows on Waverly's computer. "Hey!" she said putting down her shotgun and rolling closer to him, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find another way to hack into the system," Jeremy said, "There has to be a back way or something. Right?"

"No, these systems are super complicated. We have to use physical devices to break into the vaults," Waverly said forgetting that this was a stranger who was, essentially, responsible for locking her friend and sister in a vault. "We're probably going to need to reprogram a bot and send it in to attach the device." Rosita lowered her weapon and sat behind them, watching them as they frantically tried to figure out how to get them from the vault.

Back in the vault, Dolls crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I'm going to cut to the chase. My name is Special Agent Dolls. I work for the Black Badge Division which is a special task force that deals with things the government doesn't want to. Stolen artifacts, potential supernatural phenomenon-"

"What? Are you Indiana Jones or something?" Wynonna scoffed.

"Basically," Dolls said with an unamused shrug, "You've caught the eye of our division because your team clearly has great recon skills. Your the most successful bank robbing gang in decades. Maybe even ever."

Wynonna pretended like she was brushing off her shoulder with her good hand. "I am pretty great."

"We want you on our team," Dolls said.

Wynonna blinked at him and Doc looked more peeved then ever. "And you had to lock us in a bank vault with a dwindling air supply for that? You couldn't send a postcard? Fruit basket? Even better, a muffin basket? I fucking love muffin baskets."

"I needed you to listen," Dolls said evenly, "And I know you're a tough bunch to get ahold of."

"Are you saying you want us to be apart of this here police force?" Doc asked with a scowl.

"Yes," Dolls said, "But we're more then a police force."

"And why should we trust you when you just signed a death sentence for us in this vault?" Doc said. He took out a cigar but just held it in his mouth, chewing on the end angrily.

"I should also mention that in approximately fifteen minutes there's going to be a SWAT team surrounding the bank," Dolls said too casually.

Waverly heard that over the walkie and all her moments stopped. She looked over at Jeremy who just shrugged apologetically. "I just do what he tells me."

"Alright, we need backup," Rosita said going back to the front of the van.

"We don't have backup!" Waverly said setting a timer counting down fifteen minutes, "We just...we just need to get the bot back online and get it in there."

"It's going to take ten minutes for us to get the bot back online," Jeremy said, "So we'll have five minutes to get it, get out and get out of here."

Waverly ran a hand through her hair and began typing in code manually, overwriting the automatic system that was writing to the bot. "Jeremy, we can write it in eight then we have seven minutes for them to get out of there."

"On it," he said going to a separate screen and typing up code.

Wynonna began to pace in the vault. "What if I don't want to be your agent? Huh? This was supposed to be our last job before you fucked it up. We were going to be living the high life."

"And you still can," Dolls reasoned, "In a few years after you work for us."

"What I'm hearing is you're forcing us to work for you in exchange for not being locked up in high security for the rest of our lives," Doc said.

"Listen, work for us for a number of contracted years, and we'll erase your record. You don't have to go to another country and watch your back the rest of your life," Dolls said, "You can go wherever you want and even use your real name."

Waverly perked when she heard Dolls say that, the idea of not being on the run was enticing...and what was a few more years of working? They were young. She kept typing the code but spoke over the walkie to her sister. "That's...not a bad deal, Wy."

Wynonna didn't answer, just walked close to Dolls and looked him in the eyes. "I agree, you get us out of here, and you can have me for your little secret service however long you want. As long as you promise that my sister's record will be gone and you leave her alone."

Dolls shrugged, "I want all of you, Wynonna. You and Doc and Waverly and Nicole."

"How did you-?"

"I have sources."

"Well, Nicole isn't even with us anymore."

Waverly tried to ignore the sinking of her heart at that sentence.

Dolls seemed undeterred. "We'll find her. I'm sure." There was silence for a moment and Dolls continued. "Wynonna, you've assembled an amazing team. We want to offer you protection in exchange for working with us."

"I'll do it," Waverly said as she finished up the last line of code. Jeremy was right behind her.

Wynonna sighed and replied angrily. "Fine! We'll fucking do it!"

"Great," Dolls said with a nod, "Well deal with the paperwork later. For now, I might be able to buy us five more minutes before the SWAT team comes."

"That's all?!"

"Jeremy, set of the charge," Dolls said into his watch. It came through on Jeremy's watch and he put in a code. There was a moment of complete silence, then a large explosion rocked the entire van. "Thanks, Jeremy."

"What the fuck was that?" Wynonna asked picking up her gun again.

Dolls picked up his own gun. "A distraction. Now get ready for your girl to come get us."

Waverly ripped her headset off, grabbed her shotgun and the bot, and swung open the van door. She heard Rosita yelling something at her as she left, but didn't have time to think about it. She rushed to the side of the building, flattening herself against it. She stuffed the bot in her jacket pocket and held her rifle at the ready, staying in the shadows until she reached the ladder to the roof. Swinging her rifle over her shoulder by the strap, she carefully climbed up the rickety old ladder. It pulled away from the wall, threatening to break and she had to pause and make sure she wasn’t going to plummet to her death before continuing. She had never actually done this part of a job before. Wynonna usually kept her away in the van doing the "safe" job. Waverly knew she could do this job, but she could work programs better then Wynonna so she didn't complain. 

But now...now she had to be the one to go in guns blazing. Or rather...robots blazing. 

When she got to the top, she found the skylight that Wynonna had jimmied open and dropped down into the building. Luckily she has the stupid habit of memorizing the maps before any job, so she easily made it to the vault while avoiding the security that was still there. Once she got to the vault, she placed the vault on the wheel and typed in the passcode. The light on the little machine blinked at her for a moment, red. She felt her anxiety rise and she recounted all the code that she had written until the light blinked green and the vault clicked open. 

Before it was even fully open, Wynonna was through the door and enveloping her sister the best she could with one arm. 

"Baby girl, saving the day again," Wynonna said kissing her cheek sloppily. Her sister released her and Dolls clapped her hard on the shoulder. 

"Welcome to the team, Earp," he said cocking his gun as Doc ruffled Waverly's hair lovingly. "Now let's get out of here before we get shot."

"Great," Waverly muttered, holding her shotgun in front of her. Doc also put a duffle bag on her shoulder before he walked out the door. She teetered a little under it's weight but followed them anyways. The hollow echoing of four shoes hurrying across linoleum felt amplified by a siren far in the distance. She was tagging along behind Doc, getting back on the roof through a back stairway. They hurried along the roof, Wynonna climbing down first very _very_ awkwardly with one good arm and a duffle bag slung over the other.

Dolls followed after Wynonna was safe on the ground. Rosita started up the car and Wynonna opened the door. Doc went after and the ladder creaked ominously as he went down. Waverly paused, only one step on the ladder as she watched Doc. Just as he jumped off, the metal ladder swung from one of the bolts and hung sideways along the side of the building. Doc tried to hold it straight against the wall, but the second bolt snapped and the heavy ladder fell back. It hit a window in the next door building and shattered it, the sound of broken glass sounding more like a bomb in the quiet night. A light flicked on in the lower level of the building and Waverly motioned for them to go.

“I’ll go around the other side of the building. There’s dumpsters there I can climb down on,” Waverly said, hushed. She began to run for the opposite side of the building and she heard the car turn into an alley and around the corner. Waverly reached the other edge and looked down to see the dumpsters, curing when she noticed they were open. Guess she wasn’t going to be climbing down. She saw the lights of the getaway van about to turn the corner and knew she only had a few seconds.

Quickly, she threw the duffle bag down into the dumpster first. Then she braced herself, and jumped down into the trash. It being full was both a blessing and a curse. She quickly swam her way out of the top, struggling a little to get out of the dumpster, all while pulling the duffle bag behind her. She pulled herself over the edge, falling to the ground with a grunt. There was a ninety percent chance she had sprained her ankle and no doubt that she smelled like trash, but at least she could see the getaway van approaching quickly. 

Behind the van, turning from another corner, was an armored car chasing it.

“Goddammit,” Waverly said hobbling to her feet and swinging the duffle over her shoulder. The van quickly approached her, not looking like it was going to stop anytime soon. The armored car began to shoot at it and Waverly flattened herself against the wall in an attempt not to get shot or run over. When the van was about ten feet away, the side door opened and Waverly nearly fainted from what she saw.

Nicole was hanging out the side, arm out waiting to grab Waverly and pull her in. Thankfully the shock barely lasted. She came too fast enough to run a little in the same direction of the van and hold out her arm for Nicole to grab her. A strong hand clasped around her upper arm and she felt herself behind jerked off the ground, airborne only for a moment before slamming onto the metal of the van floor.

There were a couple of shots in the direction of the car chasing them, then a hollow metal clink before an explosion. Waverly ducked out of instinct just before the van door closed. She listened but the car wasn’t chasing them anymore. She sat up on the floor and looked around.

“Was that dynamite?” Doc asked, wide eyed.

“A grenade,” Nicole said.

“Well I’ll be damned,” he said looking like a kid in a candy store, “I’ll need to get me some of that too.”

Nicole dropped to her knees at Waverly’s side, hands fussing over her face or hair looking for injuries. “Are you okay?”

Waverly blinked up at her. The streetlights that filtered through the window illuminated Nicole as they passed under them. She was…she was here and she had pulled her into the van and she saved her.

“You came back,” Waverly breathed out, “How did you-“

“Rosita called me as soon as she knew you were in trouble,” Nicole explained, “I never really went far.”

“You came back,” Waverly repeated, still in awe.

“I’m so sorry I left,” Nicole said holding Waverly’s face in her hands like she was a treasure. “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I thought you’d be better off.”

Waverly just shook her head, heart nearly bursting with joy as she gripped the edges of Nicole’s jacket. “You came back. That’s all that matters.”

Nicole smiled, “I’ll always come back for you.”

Waverly’s heart shattered into a thousand pieces then, tinkling down every single rib and settling in her gut like a warmth. She had never felt this happy. Ever. Her smile was too wide to contain itself and she pulled Nicole closer to kiss her soundly. They stayed like that for a moment before Wynonna spoke up.

“Ugh, god, break them up again,” she muttered, “You smell like shit, Waves.”

Waverly broke away from the kiss just to give Wynonna a look. “I fell into a dumpster.”

“That was your choice.”

Waverly stuck her tongue out at Wynonna who seemed to be the only one concerned with Nicole and Waverly at the moment. Dolls and Jeremy were looking at the computer and weapon set up in their van, Rosita was driving to avoid police and Doc was counting the cash. Wynonna flipped Waverly off, but she saw the small smile in the corners of her lips before she went to help Doc.

Waverly turned back to Nicole and the red head was looking at her like she had hung the stars. There were tears shining in her eyes and Waverly brushed her thumb over Nicole’s cheekbone before kissing her again. She felt whole again. As cheesy and sentimental as it sounded. She hadn’t realized exactly how much she missed Nicole until she was back in her arms.

“I love you,” Waverly blurted out against her lips. Her eyes widened a little in shock and she sputtered, looking for a response but her brain was short circuiting because _god_ she hadn’t meant to say that.

Nicole silenced her with a kiss on the lips. “I love you too,” she said softly as their lips brushed together, “I will never leave you again.”

Waverly felt like she was floating on clouds. Nicole loved her. She was back here in her arms and hopefully Wynonna wasn’t actually going to beat her with her cast. They kissed for a few more moments before Nicole pulled away.

“So,” Nicole croaked out, “I hear we have a new gig. Secret agents or whatever.”

“Yeah. Then we’re off the hook and can live wherever we want,” Waverly said tracing Nicole’s lips with her thumb.

Nicole smiled, “I heard Purgatory is beautiful in the winter.”


End file.
